


ASZCG

by Chey96



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chey96/pseuds/Chey96
Summary: You hate being treated as a pet. All you ever wanted is to be free and to be loved. Unfortunately this was impossible since you are stuck in an old forgotten pet shop. But one day 5 men come to the pet shop. Little did you know this day would change your life forever. (This is a male readerinsert)I have a Wattpad account as well. This story is also on my Wattpad account. I published this story on Wattpad first, so that's why the chapters are short.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Before I start on this chapter I'll give you some info on the story. 
> 
> First:  
> There are a variety of hybrids so there aren't only neko's. (Not really important for the story btw)
> 
> Second:  
> I will explain in the first chapter a bit about how the hybrids are divided in Dominants and Submissives. In this story you are a submissive which means you can also get pregnant. So this story will probably evolve in a mpreg later on. There are more differences between Doms and Subs. You can compare them to an Alpha and Omega. Like Doms tend to get aggressive over their mates and Subs feel the need to be taken care of. Hybrids will also have heats. Their heats will correspond with the heatcycle of their animal side. In your case a cat so your heat is in spring.
> 
> Third:  
> Shinra still exists and our 5 favorite Soldiers will still be a part of them. Shinra won't be a focus in this story.
> 
> Fourth:  
> Our boys all live together in a mansion. They don't live in the Shinra tower. This is all for the story so don't mind the details. In this mansion all the boys have their own bedroom and there is a bedroom where they can all sleep together. Imagine the giant bed they need XD.
> 
> I thought it would also be fun to inform you about the men's positions. So here it goes:
> 
> Before (y/n) joins:
> 
> Sephiroth: Ultimate top. Never bottoms  
> Angeal: Ultimate top. Never bottoms  
> Genesis: Switch. Both tops and bottoms  
> Zack: Switch. Both tops and bottoms  
> Cloud: Bottom. Never tops  
> (Y/n): /
> 
> After (y/n) joins:
> 
> Sephiroth: Ultimate top. Never bottoms  
> Angeal: Ultimate top. Never bottoms  
> Genesis: Switch. Both tops and bottoms  
> Zack: Switch. Both tops and bottoms  
> Cloud: Switch. Both tops (Only tops (Y/n)) and bottoms  
> (Y/n): Ultimate bottom. Never tops due to his submissive nature
> 
> As you can see only Cloud's position changes.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! :)

The moldy smell that was irritating your nose caused you to wake up. With great difficulty you managed to open your eyes. Not that it made any difference. The place you were in was barely illuminated. The only light in this place is a flickering light on the ceiling. You hate this place. It was filthy, dark and cramped.

You are in an old debilitated pet shop. This pet shop is the worst one in Midgar. There are barely any customers, so there is no money to keep up the place. That's why it's so filthy and disgusting here. You are underfed due to the lack of money. The pets only get the minimum of food they need to survive. You absolutely hate being a pet. You want to be free. Yes you are a Neko, but you have the intelligence of a human. Apparently people don't understand that since they treat you like you are just a dumb animal.

You were brought here by your previous owner. He was one of those people that treated you like a dumb animal. He used to hit you and abuse you. Because of this you lost trust in people. You don't want anyone to come near you. They will only cause you pain. They will never care about you or love you. Neko's are often used as sex slaves due to their cat traits. You desperately want to prevent this from happening to you.

All you've ever wanted is to be free and to go outside. You've been in this place for so long without any sunlight or fresh air. You are stuck in this cramped cage were you can't even stand up or barely move for that matter. Your (h/c) fur, on your tail and ears, is matted and covered in filth. Your (s/c) skin is dry and also covered in filth. Luckily you have an old ragged blanket which you used to cover your privates. You didn't have any clothes. After all they thought of you as an animal. An animal doesn't need any clothes since they don't have any modesty.

Neko's are divided in 2 types: Dominant and Submissive. You are in the second category. You are a submissive. Being a submissive means that you can give birth whether you are a male or female. Submissives want to be taken care of. They feel the need to be loved. The more they are loved the happier they are. Unfortunately you have never felt this love.

Your only wish is to find someone to love you unconditionally. This will be quite difficult since you don't trust anyone near you. You know this but you just can't help it. You have been hurt enough, you don't want to be hurt anymore. That's why it's easier to not let anyone close to you despite the emptiness you feel inside.

If you were a dominant you wouldn't feel this way. Which often makes you despise the fact you are a submissive. A dominant doesn't need to depend on others like a submissive. You absolutely hate it. That's why you give a silent prayer each night. _Please let someone find me, take care of me and love me._

Unknowingly to you, you wouldn't have to wait much longer for your wish to be fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

''Hurry up! You guys are so slow''. Zack said, more like whined, from the front door. He is like an excited puppy and can't wait for them to leave. ''Yeah yeah we're coming hold your horses pup''. An annoyed redhead responded to Zack while walking towards him. "Now Genesis don't be to harsh towards the pup he's just very excited''. A burly man said as he joined the other two at the door. ''Angeal I'm not a pup. I'm very much a human''. ''Yeah yeah Zack whatever you want''. Angeal replied while ruffling Zack's hair.

''I can't believe we're getting a pet. Zack on his own is already a handful enough''. Genesis sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. ''Hey I'm not a handful Genesis and I want a pet. You guys said we will get one today. You can't go back on your promise. Right Angeal?''. Zack turns towards Angeal and uses his puppy eyes on him.

''Don't worry Zack. We will keep our promise and get a pet today. Now remember the pet will belong to us all okay? So no hogging the pet''. Angeal lectures Zack while ruffling his hair again. Yes they promised to get a pet.

After months and months of whining on Zack's part. Once he got it in his head he wanted a pet, he hounded all his lovers for months so they would finally agree. After a while Zack managed to convince Cloud. So now the youngest lovers where banding together. They finally agreed when someone got so annoyed and almost killed Zack. *cough* Genesis *cough*. Of course they didn't agree without some rules. For example the pet will be everyone's responsibility and so on.

Angeal, the big guy with a big heart, also wanted them to go to a specific place. He wanted them to go to the poorest pet shop there is. Reasoning that the pets there would probably be worse of than pets in a pet shop with a good reputation. Because of this they would be in more need of adoption. So after searching a bit, in the database, they finally found one.

This pet shop is situated in one of the worst neighborhoods in Midgar. One of the rules that was set stated that they would get a pet there or no pet at all. This because of the reason mentioned before. Zack was a bit bummed by this because he wanted to be able to choose the best pet he could have. Of course he quickly agreed when they said that they wouldn't get a pet then.

The three men are finally joined by Sephiroth and Cloud. ''So is everyone ready to go then?''. Sephiroth questions the rest of the group. "Finally! you two were taking too long. I want to go now''. ''yeah yeah we will go now Zack. Stop whining''. With the words of Genesis left in the air, the men finally go outside. They all jump in the car while Genesis and Zack are bickering again. Poor Cloud sits between the two and is getting squished between the them.

They finally leave to go to the pet shop. Unknowingly to them they wouldn't just get a pet but a new lover.


	3. Chapter 3

The car stopped in front of an old filthy building. The five men stepped out of the car and stand in front of the building. ''Are you sure we're in the right place Angeal?''. The blonde of the group asked with confusion written on his face. "Yeah Cloud is right. This building looks abandoned we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere''. Genesis said to the rest of the men. All the men are very confused about the building standing in front of them. It really looks like it could collapse at any given moment. Nobody in his right mind would live there.

''We are in the right place. I didn't expect it to be this bad. At least we will be able to rescue a poor soul from here''. Angeal says while walking towards the door of the shop. The men quickly follow him inside the building. ''Are you sure we can get a pet here Angeal?''. Zack asks the burly man in front of him. ''Just go look around with Genesis and Cloud while Sephiroth and I go talk to the shop manager''. ''Okay Angeal! Let's go Spiky, Genesis''. He grabs Cloud and Genesis by their arm and walks further into the shop dragging the other two behind him.

You are lying curled up in your cage when you suddenly hear the door opening and closing. Suddenly the room is filled with unfamiliar voices. You can hear five of them. You are curious about this since the shop barely gets any customers and now there's five at once. Your ears perk up in the direction where the voices are. You close your eyes again to sleep while keeping your ears focused on the voices. Suddenly you hear three voices getting closer. You finally realize they are actual customers. You make sure you are in the furthest corner of the cage and hope they don't see you. You are currently the only neko here so you hope they won't try to get you. You don't want to be owned like a pet anymore.

''This place really is a dump''. One voice exclaims when they enter the room where the pets are. ''Yeah it really is. I just hope we can get a nice pet here. I really want one''. ''Why don't we split up to search for one''. ''That's a great idea spiky''. You can hear their footsteps going into different directions. You make sure to stay alert and hidden in the dark corner of your cage. Since the cages are so small they will still be able to see you. At least they won't be able to see you clearly.

One of the footsteps is getting closer and closer. You are shivering in fear hoping they wouldn't look in your cage. That hope was lost the moment you see a pair of blue mako eyes looking at you. ''Oh I didn't expect to find a neko in a place like this''. You stayed silent and made sure he wouldn't be able to see your face. ''Hey guys come check this out''. The man called the other two men over to your cage. While this is happening the shop manager comes in the room with two other men.

"What did you find pup? This better be good''. A man in a red coat says as he joins the other man in front of your cage. ''Look it's a neko''. He says while pointing towards your cage. ''A neko in a dump like this!? You must be joking''. Both of the men look in your cage. Shortly after they are joined by a blonde man with spiky hair. ''Isn't that cage to small for a neko?''. The blonde man says while also looking in your cage.

Looking at three pair of eyes, you try to make yourself as small as possible. All the while you are shivering in fear and try to avoid eye contact. The three men are joined by three others. Among them is the shop manager. ''I wouldn't take the neko if I were you. It's aggressive and not fit to be with humans. I've been thinking to get rid of it since it's been here for years and it's behavior hasn't improved. Why don't you look at some other animals. I wouldn't want for our great Soldiers to be hurt by this animal''.

The five men are looking at the manager with astonished looks. They are all surprised about how this man is talking about a neko. ''What do you mean when you say getting rid of it?'' The tall silver-haired man asks the manager. ''Oh like I said it's useless so I was thinking to sell it to a brothel or something. They are specialized in training hybrids. If that doesn't work it will have to be put down.'' The men are getting surprised the longer the manager talks. The manager is totally oblivious of the looks the men give him.

''We will take the neko. I have never been more disgusted in my life. The way you treat this poor neko is horrible and don't get me started on the living conditions here.'' Angeal replies to the manager with anger seeping into his voice. ''Zack and Cloud you two get the neko out of there. Genesis you and I will have a talk with the manager here. Angeal why don't you start by reporting this place.'' "Yes sir." Was the chorused reply to the orders given by Sephiroth.

All the while you were keeping an eye on the men and were still in the shadows shivering. 'Oh no they are going to take me. What do I do!? Although they were appalled by the manager when he spoke about me. Does that mean they will be nice? No don't get fooled (y/n). This wouldn't be the first time somebody tricks you by being nice.' The two men are getting closer again. They are in front of your cage now and are slowly opening the door. You hissed at them.

"Hey there kitty. Don't worry we won't hurt you.'' The man with the black spiky hair says while slowly inching his hand into the cage. You keep hissing at them, to warn them to stay away. He obviously doesn't listen since he keeps pushing his hand inside. Well time for drastic measures then. You lengthen your claws and scratch at his hand.

''Ow shit that hurts.'' The man retracts his hand to look at the scratches. ''Damn those claws are sharp.'' ''Are you alright Zack?'' The blonde man ask the other man now known as Zack. ''Yeah I'm good Cloud. The kitty is probably just scared. I'll keep trying I won't leave him or her here.'' The blonde man, now known as Cloud, nods at the words of Zack.

Zack keeps smiling at you and now puts his hand in the cage again. While he does this he keeps trying to say reassuring words at you. Like you would fall for that. Though he is quite persistent and he has a nice smile. His eyes are filled with honesty and concern. When his hand gets close again you try to scratch his hand again. Unfortunately Zack has good reflexes and manages to catch your wrist.

'Oh no! what do I do now? he caught me'. While you were distracted with your thoughts you didn't notice him putting his other hand inside the cage. You use your other hand to scratch at the hand that is holding your wrist. While you are scratching him, his other hand manages to catch your other hand as well. Now he has both of your wrists in his hands. He tries to drag you outside of the cage. You are struggling to get out of his grip but nothing works. Zack is strong he's not budging an inch.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack manages to get you out of the cage. You are now sitting on the floor in front of the cage. Luckily you had tied your blanket around you, so you are at least covered. ''So that's much better isn't it little one? Now you're not in that cramped cage anymore.'' Zack keeps trying to reassure you and tries to look at your face. You decide to look at him and hiss again. Zack just keeps smiling at you. Now that you are in the light you can see both of them better. This makes you aware of the bleeding scratches on his hand. They look incredibly painful which makes you feel a bit sorry for him.

Zack puts both of your wrist in one of his hands so he has one hand free. ''It's okay little one. These scratches will be healed soon. You don't have to worry. My name is Zack and this here is Cloud.'' He says while pointing towards the other man. "What's your name?'' You stay silent to his question. He lifts his other hand up towards your head. You try to squirm away but due to his tight grip on your wrists, you can't get away.

Zack puts his hand on your head and you freeze at his touch. ''I won't hurt you sweetie. It's going to be okay.'' His hand starts to rub your (h/c) ears. You can't help but feel good and lean into his touch. Then suddenly you start purring. ''Aww how adorable you are. Isn't he Cloud?'' ''Yeah he is but how do you know it's a he?''. ''Haha I don't. It's just a guess. We won't know until we take him to a doctor or take a look ourselves, but I don't think he'll appreciate that.'' Zack laughs while he keeps rubbing your ears which makes you keep purring.

The other three men came back in the room and are greeted with the sight of you purring and leaning in Zack's touch. They can't help but find this sight adorable. When they step closer they can finally look at the state you're in. They can't help but frown when they see you. Your skin is covered in dirt and bruises, your (h/c) hair and fur is dirty and matted but what the men find most disturbing is the fact that you are clearly emaciated.

''Well I guess we should take it to a doctor first.'' ''You are right Angeal. The poor thing looks absolutely horrible. It's no wonder it doesn't trust humans''. The red-haired man says to the others. ''Well let's get going then.'' The silver-haired man says while stepping closer to Zack. You get startled when the man stands closer to you and stop purring. ''Okay let's go little one we are going to take you to your new home.'' Zack says to you while standing up. He picks you up and tries to stand you on your own feet.

You are wobbling on your feet since it's been a long time since you last were able to stand and walk. Due to this it doesn't take long for you to collapse. Fortunately before you hit the ground Zack manages to catch you. ''That was a close one. Well I guess I'll just have to carry you then.'' Zack picks you up again and holds you bridal style. The other men are disturbed by the sight of you collapsing. They can clearly see that you have been locked up in the cramped cage for a long time. What else will they find out when they get you to the doctor.

While Zack is holding you he decides to introduce you to the other three men. ''Okay little one let's introduce you to the others. This one with the silver hair is Sephiroth. The buff guy over there is Angeal and last but not least is the redhead Genesis.'' At the mention of their names they all give some form of acknowledgement towards you. Sephiroth nods, Angeal smiles and Genesis waves to you. ''So let's try this again. What's your name little one?'' You are looking around and try to decide if you will give them your name. You have to admit it was very comfortable in Zack's arms and neither of the men show any negative emotions in their eyes.

After a bit of silence you finally managed to croak out your name. ''(y-y/n).'' Your voice is raspy and soft due to the fact you haven't spoken in a long time. Not ever since you were abandoned here by your previous owner because he found a better pet. The men all smiled at you when they hear you speak. To them it was a small victory. They got you to speak, which means that they will be able to earn your trust. ''That's a beautiful name little one. Thank you for sharing it with us.'' Zack grins at you.

''Well now that we have been introduced let's go to the doctor and make sure (y/n) will be able to get better.'' Angeal says while he starts walking towards the entrance of the shop. The others quickly follow him. While you are in Zack's arms you wonder where the manager is. Normally he would be at the desk which we are passing now. Well not that you will miss him.

When Zack steps outside the shop the sunlight hurts your eyes. You cover your eyes with your hands while letting out a painful whine. The men stop to take a look at you and see what's wrong. They immediately see the problem. Genesis walks to the car and looks for sunglasses while Zack tries to comfort you. ''Found them.'' Genesis says triumphantly while holding up a pair of sunglasses. He walks towards you, in Zack's arms, and tries to put the glasses on you. Which he can't since you keep your hands in front of your eyes.

''Hey kitty. I need you to take away your hands from your eyes, so I can put the sunglasses on you.'' Genesis tries to convince you. You shake your head no and try to turn away from him. ''Cloud give us a hand would you.'' Genesis asks Cloud who is standing besides Zack. Cloud nods and grabs your wrist and whispers in your ear. ''It's all right just keep your eyes closed. We're going to make it better okay.'' He takes away your hands and Genesis immediately puts the glasses on you. Cloud let's go of you and whispers again. ''You can open your eyes now. It's all better now.''

You hesitantly open your eyes and look around. You look around with amazement since you haven't been outside in a long time. While you look around your ears are also standing straight up your head and your tail is swaying excitedly. When the men see this they can't help but smile at the adorable sight in front of them. Even Sephiroth and Cloud can't help but give a little smile.

The six of you finally reach the car and get seated with you on Zack's lap. During the drive you are glued to the window to look at all the amazing sights before you. Meanwhile thoughts are running through your head. You just hoped you had made the right decision to trust these guys. Of course you will still be cautious.


	5. Chapter 5

All of you got out of the car in front of a veterinary clinic. You are still distracted by the sights around you, so you didn't notice when Angeal picked you up. All of you stepped into the building. You only had to wait for a little bit until a woman in a lab coat came to your group. ''Hey guys. I received your call. Now let me see the poor neko.'' "Hey Aerith. Glad you could receive us immediately. (Y/n) needs some medical attention and it can't wait.'' Angeal replied while showing you to her.

She comes closer to you trying to get a look at you. You hissed at her not wanting her to come closer yet. You don't know her so you don't know if you can trust her yet. ''I see he's frightened of meeting new people. Follow me to the examination room''. The men followed Aerith to the room. The room is divided into two rooms with a glass wall in-between. One of the rooms looks like your normal examination room with an examination table in the middle. The other room looks like a playroom with lots of toys.

''This is a special room designed for hybrids. Could you please seat (y/n) on the table Angeal.'' Angeal does as she asks and puts you on the table. You refuse to let go of him so you hold his arm tightly. ''It's all right (y/n). Aerith is just going to take a look at you to see if you're healthy. The rest of us will be with you in the room.'' Angeal says to you reassuringly. You decide to trust their judgement and let go of his arm. Besides the lady looked nice. She has a warm aura around her.

''Hello there (y/n). My name is Aerith and I'll make sure you are going to be all right okay? Just tell me when you feel uncomfortable or of something hurts all right? Now let's take a look shall we.'' You keep a wary eye on her every movement when she comes closer to you. She first checks your cat ears and your tail. Since they are sensitive you can't help but let out a purr. The men look at you fondly when you do so.

''Okay sweetie I'm going to take of your clothes okay?'' She takes of the rag of your body and makes sure your privates are still covered. When she does so you hear a gasp coming from the men's direction. They are shocked at the state of your body. You are emaciated, your ribs are visible and you're covered in cuts, scars and bruises. ''Sweetie I'm going to put some medicine on your cuts and bruises alright?'' She walks towards some cabinets and takes out some supplies before she returns to you.

She treats your wounds and makes sure she doesn't hurt you. She looks towards the men ''I'm going to check his privates now so if you all would turn around and give us some privacy.'' The men do as she says and turn around to look at the wall. She looks back at you ''Now sweetie I have to make sure your privates are healthy as well. Don't be scared. it will be over in a bit.'' She takes the rag away and proceeds with her examination. ''Could you lie down sweetie?'' You do as she asks and lie down on the table.

You're very embarrassed but you know this has to be done. You want to make sure everything's all right with your body. When she checks your backside you can't help but tense. ''It's all right I won't hurt you. Please try to relax.'' You close your eyes and try to relax while she continues. ''Okay I'm done you can get up now.'' You immediately do as she says and grab the rag to cover your privates again. ''You guys can turn around again''. The men immediately turn around.

''I want to do another test. We have to go to the playroom for that.'' She fastens the rag around your body again. ''Could one of you guys carry him?'' ''It's my turn to carry him". Genesis says as he walks towards you. He lifts you in his arms and proceeds to take you to the playroom, while nuzzling his face in your hair. You hold onto his shoulders tightly. When the two of you reach the playroom he proceeds to put you on the carpeted floor. He leaves your side and stands with the others by the wall.

You look around you with curiosity. You pick up a stuffed toy next to you and hold it up in front of you. You examine the toy. 'It's so fluffy!' You nuzzle the toy and enjoy the fluffiness. Without you noticing Aerith takes out a laser pen and lights it a few meters in front of you.

You suddenly notice a moving red dot in front of you. You can't help but be curious and crawl towards it. Every time you get closer the dot moves further away from you. This keeps happening until you reach the wall and the dot goes higher. You use the wall to stand on your two legs. You are standing wobbly. Then the dot moves to the side. You try to walk with support of the wall. This is very difficult for you and you sometimes fall down. This keeps happening until the dot suddenly disappears.

You look at the wall astonished and look around you to try to find the dot. The guys can't help but aww at the sight of you cutely looking around with your tail swaying behind you. ''Well (y/n) still has the curiosity and the playfulness of a neko. He has to get used to walking again though. The poor neko. He must have been in that place for a long time. You also have to make sure you watch out with sunlight. Since he has been deprived of it for so long, he will be hurt when he's exposed to it. You have to get him used to the sunlight bit by bit. I'll write down some notes for you guys. Oh and your neko is a submissive so watch out in spring.'' Aerith instructs the other men. "Uh why spring Aerith? What's happening in spring?'' Zack asks Aerith while the others already know the answer. ''Oh Zack don't you know? Sweet (y/n) will go in heat in spring.'' She says to Zack with a smile. ''I also noticed he doesn't really speak. Try to get him to speak again. He's already starting to bond with you guys so help him as much as possible.'' ''Of course we will. Maybe Cloud and Sephiroth will learn to speak more as well haha.'' Zack replies while laughing. Earning him a glare from Sephiroth and Cloud.

Genesis comes towards you and picks you up again. You look up at him and point to the plushie on the ground. It is an adorable bunny plushie, the fluffy one. ''Bunny....come with.'' You want the bunny to come with you. You like the plushie very much. You never had a plushie before. ''Oh you want to have the bunny? Let's ask Aerith shall we.'' He picks up the bunny and gives it to you. You hug the bunny to your chest. The both of you then walk to Aerith. ''Hey Aerith. It looks like (y/n) wants to have the bunny. Can we take it with us?'' ''Yeah sure! He deserves it after such a tiring day''.

"See (y/n) you get to take the bunny. Now what do we say to Aerith?'' "T-thank you.'' You say to Aerith while blushing and hiding in Genesis's chest. ''Ah so adorable. You're welcome sweetie. Now take good care of it. Now why don't you guys wait in the lobby while I get you your instructions and supplies.'' Aerith says to the group. The group does as she says and walk out of the room towards the lobby. While you are waiting you are playing with the bunny. You lean against Genesis's chest and look to the side. Cloud is standing there. You are looking at his hair. It looks so spiky! You are curious to how it feels. You can't help but reach out your hand towards his hair.

Genesis was watching you with curiosity. Your hand finally reaches Cloud's hair and you plop your hand on his head. You could feel Cloud slightly jumping from being startled. You kept touching his hair and stroking it. It is so soft! By this time everyone was looking at what you were doing. Cloud turns his head and looks at you. You notice this and try to take away your hand. Suddenly Cloud grabs your hand and put it back on his head. ''It's alright. You can touch my hair if you want.'' You happily did as he said and kept stroking his hair.

After a little while Aerith comes back, with a folder and a little bag with medicine. Angeal and Sephiroth walk up to her to get the instructions they need. When they are done all of you leave the building. You look back over Genesis's shoulder. You see Aerith standing there and you wave at her. ''Bye.'' She smiles happily and waves back while saying goodbye.

This time during the drive you are sitting on Cloud's lap while hugging the bunny to your chest. You are once again looking outside of the window. "Now let's go to your new home (y/n).'' Angeal says while looking back at you, before starting the car.


	6. Chapter 6

The car pulls up in front of a mansion. Cloud lifts you up and follows the others inside. ''Welcome home (y/n)!'' Angeal, Zack and Genesis exclaim to you. You are looking around with curiosity. The mansion is very spacious and nicely decorated. "Cloud take (y/n) to the bathroom and clean him up. Genesis you go and set up his room. Zack you find some clothes for (y/n) to wear and bring them to the bathroom. After that help Cloud with (y/n). Angeal why don't you start dinner. I'll go set up the paperwork to take (y/n) in. Tomorrow we'll go shopping for necessities for (y/n).'' The men split up to carry out Sephiroth's orders.

Cloud carries you up the stairs towards a bathroom. ''Okay (y/n) let's get you cleaned up shall we.'' Cloud sets you down on top of the sink. He walks towards the bathtub and turns on the water. He keeps playing with the knobs until the temperature is right. While the tub is slowly filling, Cloud adds some soap to the water. He turns back towards you. ''Let's take this off. I will not look alright.'' Cloud takes of the rag and throws it on the floor, to be thrown away later. He sets your bunny down on the counter.

He lifts you of the counter and carries you to the tub. You cling to Cloud's shirt not wanting to let go. You don't have good experiences with bathing. ''It's alright (y/n). The water is nice and warm and I'll make sure you will be alright.'' He proceeds to lower you down towards the tub. You whine, not wanting to be set down. Finally you are seated in the tub. It feels great! It's indeed warm and feels quite nice.

You let go of Cloud's shirt and start playing with the bubbles. Cloud smiles at your childlike innocence. He grabs a rubber duck, that Zack once bought as a joke, and sets it in the water. While you are distracted, Cloud grabs a sponge and wets it and lathers it with soap. He gently scrubs your back and makes sure to avoid the painful areas. The water immediately turns filthy.

While Cloud is washing you Zack enters the bathroom. He puts the clothes down next to your bunny on the counter. He walks towards you and starts playing, with the bubbles and the duck, together with you. You can't help but notice their solemn gazes when they see your abused body. When Cloud accidentally brushes your nipple you can't help but let out a soft moan. You've always been very sensitive.

Both men blush when they hear the sound you let out. They decide to ignore this for now, which you are very grateful for. When Cloud finishes washing your upper body, he proceeds to wash your hair. Zack takes the sponge from Cloud and starts washing your legs. Zack keeps talking about random things to make you comfortable.

When Cloud is washing your hair you can't help but relax in his touch. After a little while you start purring. Both men smile when they notice this. While you're distracted Zack quickly washes your private area. You can't help but tense up even though you are distracted. Luckily Zack is quickly done washing your privates and proceeds to your tail.

When the men are done washing you, they rinse your hair and tail. ''Well would you look at that. It turns out that our dear (y/n) here, is quite the beauty underneath all that filth.'' Zack says while looking at you. ''Now let's dry you off and get something to eat shall we.'' Zack says while grabbing a fluffy towel. While Zack does this Cloud lifts you out of the tub and sets you on your feet. Cloud supports you so you won't fall down.

Zack quickly dries you off and dresses you. The clothes are too big for you. Which makes sense since you are shorter than Cloud, so none of the clothes they have could fit you. After you are dressed Zack combs your hair, ears and tail. This hurts you since your hair and fur are all tangled. Cloud rubs soothing circles on your arms while Zack says soothing words. ''There all done. Your (h/c) hair and fur are beautiful kitty.'' You arc an eyebrow at the nickname Zack gives you. ''Now let's get you some food. Angeal is a great cook you're going to love it.''

Cloud picks you up and follows Zack out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. When you reach the kitchen, the others are already there. Cloud sets you down at the table. ''(y/n) you clean up quite nicely don't you. I'll have to start thinking on a nickname for you.'' Genesis says while patting your head, before proceeding to sit down across from you.

''Yes, although I hate having to agree with Genesis, he is right in this case. You look nice (y/n).'' The silent Sephiroth says to you. You can't help but blush at the compliments you are receiving. While making small talk Angeal calls, from in front of the stove, for someone to set the table. Zack and Genesis set the table while Cloud sits down to your left.

Sephiroth walks towards Angeal to help him with serving the dishes. ''Ah (y/n) you look good. Now we have to make sure to fatten you up a little. Aerith said to start slow and not with completely solid food, because your stomach isn't used to it. So I made you some soup. I hope you like it.'' Angeal says while placing down a bowl of soup in front of you.

It smells delicious! Is it really all for me? ''T-thank you......Angeal.'' Angeal's smile widens when he hears your response. Angeal sits down on your right, with Zack opposite him. You see the others using some weird silver utensils to help them eat. You look at this with confusion. You decide to ignore this and grab the bowl with your hands. ''Nyaa.'' You let out a yelp when you feel the bowl is hot.

The others look at you startled. Angeal who sits next to you decides to help you out. "(y/n) have you never used a spoon before?'' You look at him with confusion. ''I guess that's a no then. Here let me help you.'' He grabs the spoon next to your bowl and grabs a spoonful of soup. He blows on it before bringing it to your mouth. You hesitantly open your mouth.

It tastes just as good as it smells. Your ears perk up and your tail sways excitedly. ''See it's not that scary is it.'' He grabs your hand and puts the spoon in your hand. He guides your hand the first couple of times and then let's you eat by yourself. After a while you're full and getting sleepy. You let out a cute yawn and rub your eyes.

This was the most delicious meal you've ever had. For the first time in a long time your stomach is full. The others notice you getting sleepy. Sephiroth stands up and picks you up. ''I'll put him to bed you guys can clean up here.'' He walks out of the kitchen with you in his arms. You lay your head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. It's oddly comforting.

You finally reach your bedroom. By this time you're already half asleep. Sephiroth sets you down on the bed and grabs the bunny that Zack had put on your bed. He puts the bunny in your arms and pulls the covers over you. You immediately snuggle with the bunny. You're already halfway in to dreamland when you feel a pair of lips against your forehead. "Goodnight (y/n).'' For the first time in a long time you are warm, clean, comfortable and full when going to sleep. You can't help but smile a little at this thought, while finally falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing you notice when you wake up the next morning, is that you're not in a cage but in a comfortable bed. This makes you panic slightly until you remember the events of the previous day. You take the time to observe your new room. It's quite large with three doors. Looking out of the window you can see trees. The room itself is sparsely decorated.

You are brought out of your thoughts by a knock on the door. The door opens to reveal Angeal standing there. ''Oh you're awake. Good morning (y/n). I came to help you get ready. We're going to go shopping today for your necessities. We can also buy some things to brighten up this room.'' Angeal says to you with a gentle smile. You look at him and decide to greet him back. ''G-good morning.'' Your voice is still raspy because of disuse.

Angeal smiles at you and walks towards you after closing the door. ''I brought some of Cloud's old clothes for you. They'll have to do for now.'' With those words spoken Angeal helps you dress. After having changed he takes out a brush and brushes your hair and fur. Angeal's hands are very gentle when handling your ears and tail. This makes you feel relaxed and you start purring. You close your eyes and lean into his touch to enjoy the moment.

Angeal decides to brush for an extra 5 minutes because you enjoy it so much. Unfortunately you have to stop before breakfast gets too cold. Angeal picks you up and takes you to the kitchen. He seats you at the table in the same spot as the day before. The others greet you when they see you. You say a soft good morning back to them before eating your food.

The food is just as delicious as yesterday. Since you aren't allowed to eat solid foods yet, because of your emaciated state, you have a simple breakfast consisting of yoghurt with some finely sliced fruits. This doesn't matter to you since you are already glad to have food at all. Everybody, but Zack of course, is eating their breakfast in peace. After you are done eating Angeal hands you some medicine to take. At first you don't want to take it, but Angeal doesn't take no for an answer. Luckily it wasn't that bad.

When breakfast is finished and the dishes are done, it's time to get ready. For you it means having sunblock put on you and having sunglasses. You are given one of Zack's jackets to wear. Since it's too big on you, it will cover your skin to prevent sunburns. This time you are carried by Genesis and put on his lap when sitting in the car.

The men had looked up information on nekos the previous day, when you were asleep. They wanted to make sure they would get everything you needed. They learned a lot of things when looking things up. For example that submissive hybrids need love and care and can't survive on their own. Some things they found out weren't so nice. They read about the mistreatment of many hybrids and were shocked that it actually happens a lot.

That day they vowed to make sure you would get all the love and care you need. They will make sure you will always have a home and will never be mistreated again. Of course that night they also discussed their opinions about you with each other. About how shocked they were when they knew of the damage done to you, but also how they all felt a bit of attraction towards you. They decided to wait and see how this will play out. They didn't want to scare you.

Angeal parked the car in front of a huge building and you all got out. Since you still can't walk really well, you are carried the rest of the day. The huge building turns out to be a mall. You can't help but feel scared seeing how many people there are. Genesis passes you towards Sephiroth since he knows Sephiroth won't be really actively shopping. Zack and Genesis are both squealing about all the cute things they are going to get you.

You hugged Sephiroth tightly, still feeling scared. Sephiroth noticed this and used one of his hands to rub soothing circles on your back. This indeed helps calm you down enough to start looking around you with curiosity. While doing so you notice that your group gains a lot of attention. 'Well that can't be really helped since there are five handsome men here. Who wouldn't notice that. Wait what!? Handsome? Where did that come from? Let's not think about that.' You can't help but blush a little at that thought. Sephiroth notices this and arcs a brow but doesn't say anything.

Throughout the day you went into a lot of different shops. With Zack and Genesis being the most enthusiastic ones. They tried asking your opinion here and there but that didn't really help since you didn't really have an opinion. You never had something you could call your own before so this was all new to you. They did manage to get a favorite color from you. This color being (f/c). They made sure to get a lot of stuff with that color.

As Angeal had said you also got some stuff to decorate your room with. Since they bought too much, a lot of your purchases had to be delivered home. The men made sure to get all the necessities for a neko. They had also ordered a custom made collar. The collar is mandatory for a hybrid to wear. It shows that the hybrid is owned by someone and also by who the hybrid is owned. The men decided to give you the collar the next day as a gift.

After a day filled with shopping you are quite tired. When you all arrived home you are asleep in Sephiroth's arms. They decide to wake you up so you can eat something first. With a lot of goading you finally manage to eat something. ''Haha I guess it was a tiring day for kitty. Let's get him to bed. It's my turn to put him to bed.'' Zack picks you up and carries you to your bedroom. While walking to the bedroom you fall asleep again. He decides to let you sleep in the clothes you are wearing since he doesn't want to wake you up again. He will just make sure you get a bath in the morning.

Zack puts you in bed in pulls the covers over you. He can't help but think how adorable you look. With your silky (h/c) locks, smooth (s/c) skin and (e/c) doe-eyes. Your innocence and curiosity was also very cute to Zack. Well not only to Zack. Zack grabs your bunny and puts it in your hands. You hug the bunny closer to your chest. This makes Zack aww at the sight. Zack pets your head before giving a kiss on your forehead. ''Goodnight kitty.'' He leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Leaving you to your sweet dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day you wake up well rested. You still can't quite believe being adopted. So far everything has been great. You just hope things will remain so. You slide of the bed wanting to go downstairs since you are hungry. You crawled towards the door and open it. While crawling towards the stairs you are spotted by Genesis. ''Now where is my little angel heading off to?'' He picks you up in his arms. ''Good morning little angel.''

''G-Good morning.'' You reply to Genesis. Apparently you have earned yourself a new nickname. You are just wondering how many more they can come up with. At this moment your stomach decides to be loud. You blush in embarrassment and hide your face in Genesis's chest. ''Haha I see someone's hungry. Let's go to the kitchen then.''

The two of you slowly make your way downstairs while making small talk. Well Genesis does most of the talking. You finally reach the kitchen and start breakfast while the others are making talking among themselves. You sometimes join them in their small talk. You still don't talk much since you're still not used to it.

''(y/n) after breakfast we would like to have a talk with you in the living room.'' Angeal said to you while picking up the dishes. You nod at him to show him you understand and he smiles at you in response. Zack picks you up and takes you to the living room. You look around the room with curiosity since you haven't been here before.

It's spacious and the couch is big enough for all the men to sit on. Zack puts you down on said couch and sits next to you. Cloud walks in and sits on your other side. While waiting for the others to arrive, Zack decides to rub your ears to make you more relaxed. It does indeed relax you as you start purring and leaning into his touch. Cloud decides to join him and also rubs your ear. While you sit there purring with a relaxed expression with half lidded eyes, the others arrive in the room. They stop to look at you and can't help but find your expression both adorable and arousing.

When all of the men are seated Zack and Cloud stop rubbing your ears so you can focus on the conversation. Previously the men had decided that Angeal would start the conversation. Angeal sits in front of you on a chair. ''So (y/n) you must be curious as to why we suddenly want to have a talk with you.'' You nod at him to show him that you are indeed curious. ''Well we thought it would be nice to get to know each other better and we have something to give you. The last two days we couldn't talk much since they were quite exhausting to you. So we decided that we would have a talk like this.''

Sephiroth hands a package, wrapped like a gift, to Angeal. ''First we want you to open this gift we have for you.'' He hands the package to you and you tear off the paper. You are quite excited you can't remember ever getting a present before. As you sit there opening the package the others can't help but smile at your excitement.

When you finally open the package you reach in and pull out the present. It's a beautiful customized collar. It's (f/c) With the initials of the men around it. Next to the initials of the men there are gems. Each have picked out their own gem which makes it quite colorful. In front sits your birthstone. Under your birthstone is a tag with all your information and the information of your owners on it. The inside is softly padded so it won't hurt or irritate your neck.

It's beautiful. You give the collar to Cloud and turn around so he can fasten it for you. Cloud fastens the collar around your neck. The collar is indeed comfortable for you. You smile at the men ''Thank you.'' They are a bit shocked at first since this is the first time you smile so brightly at them. Then they smile back and say ''you're welcome (y/n).'' You can't help but feel happy. Them giving you a collar means you are officially their neko and judging by the beautiful collar they must care about you.

The rest of the day you learn more about the men. You learn they are Soldiers and work for Shinra. Angeal likes gardening, Genesis likes to read Loveless, Sephiroth is secretly a softie to those he cares about, Zack is very childlike and Cloud likes motorcycles and creating things himself. You also let out some facts about yourself though you choose not to talk about your past yet.

The day passed quickly and it's already evening. Before you take a bath and go to bed. Angeal wants you to do some walking exercises. Cloud and Zack help you with this while the others are doing their own thing in the living room. They are watching you do your walking exercises at the same time. Cloud stands behind you while Zack is in front of you.

''Okay kitty we will have to start with standing on your own feet. Cloud will help you from behind while I'm in front. So you don't have to worry about falling. Let's start.'' Zack picks you up and puts you on your feet while Cloud holds your waist. ''All right I'll let go first and Cloud will let go after that. Don't be scared okay.'' Zack let's go which leaves Cloud as your only support. You try to stand on your own feet as much as possible. When Cloud feels you do this, he let's go of your waist. You remain standing for a little while before collapsing. Before you fall both Zack and Cloud catch you. ''That was good for a first try. Now let's keep trying.'' Zack stands you up again.

You keep exercising until it's time to take a bath and go to bed. In the end you are able to stand on your wobbly legs for a little while. You can't help but be excited for you want to be able to walk again. All of the men bid you goodnight while kissing you on your forehead. While lying in bed you can't help but think that you are happy to be taken in by these men.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of months have passed and you are very happy with your new home. The guys are very nice to you and lavish you with affection. The only thing that bothers you is your feelings towards them. Over the last months you started to feel affection towards them. That affection slowly turned into love. Of course you decided not to say anything because you don't want to ruin anything.

What if they are disgusted by you when they find out. You don't want to lose them. So you decided to be content with what you have, even if it hurts you sometimes. They've already given you so much. Who are you to ask for more. No! You decided to bury your feelings as much as possible.

You are walking towards the living room. Yes walking. Over the couple of months you slowly started to walk. You still can't run or anything but you definitely made progress. You also managed to gain weight and can now fully enjoy Angeal's cooking. You can finally eat normally.

When you reach the living room you see Genesis on the couch reading. Genesis notices you entering the room ''Hello little angel.'' ''Hello Geny.'' Yes you called all the men by a nickname since they do the same to you. Only yours aren't as embarrassing as theirs.

You walk towards Genesis and sit next to him on the couch. You lay your head on his lap while he continues to read Loveless. He rubs and strokes your head and ears with one hand while the other holds the book. You start purring and lean into his touch. Genesis then starts to read to you from Loveless. He often does this and you don't mind. His voice is relaxing for you.

By now you know Loveless by heart yourself. You never read it yourself but you still know it thanks to Genesis. His voice combined with his hand on your head makes you slowly drift off to sleep. ''Sleep well angel.'' Are the last words you hear before you completely drift off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up a little while later. When you look at the clock you see it has been two hours. It seems that Genesis has fallen asleep as well. You gently sit up as not to disturb his sleep. When you stand up you stretch your muscles while yawning.

At this time some of the guys must have gotten back from work already. You decide to silently look for them since you want to surprise them. You finally hear some sounds in the hallway next to the kitchen. The sounds morph into voices.

''Wait Zack remember the rules. When (y/n) is around we can't do this.'' ''Ah but Spiky you saw it yourself. (y/n) is asleep in the living room. So don't be too loud and he won't wake up.'' ''Still Zack the rule –'' You hear Cloud being cut of and you can't help but be curious what they are talking about.

You look around the corner to see Cloud being pressed to the wall and Zack kissing him. Zack has one hand underneath Cloud's shirt and the other on his hip. Cloud's hands are around Zack's neck. They are fervently kissing not noticing you're there. Until Zack starts kissing Cloud's neck which makes him face your direction.

''Ah Zack we can't you know wh- (Y/N)!'' Cloud notices you and pushes Zack off of him. Zack looks towards you as well and you see both of their eyes widen. ''E-eh kitty this isn't what it looks like.'' Zack says while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. You don't let him explain and start walking as fast as possible towards your room. On the way there you walk passed Genesis who looks at you confused and tries to call you. When you reach your room you lock the door. You let the tears in your eyes fall down. You love all of them how could you not be heartbroken when you see that they are together.

While mulling over these thoughts you doze off again only to be awakened later when someone knocks on your door. ''(y/n) dear we would like to talk to you downstairs. Would you please come out?'' You hear Angeal's voice through the door. You decide to do as he says and open the door.

Angeal smiles at you and picks you up. Even though you can walk, they still love to pick you up. ''Let's go then.'' The two of you walk downstairs to the living room. All of the guys are there. Angeal seats you on the couch. ''So we heard a little something happened today. We are very sorry you had to see that. We made some rules to make sure you wouldn't see such things since we didn't want you to be afraid of us. That's why we set up these rules. To explain this simply, all five of us are in a relationship. I'm sorry you had to find out this way.'' Angeal explains to you.

The moment you hear that all five of them are in a relationship your heart breaks even more. You have to bite back your tears. You already decided to give up on them right? So you have to be supportive of them. ''I-it's all right. As long as all of you are happy I'm happy as well. It was a shock yes but I'm not afraid of you. I know you would never hurt me.'' You give a small smile to make yourself sound more believable.

''Thank god! I'm so sorry kitty. Thank you for forgiving me.'' Zack hugs you tightly to show how happy he is. The evening continues on. Now that they don't have to hide their relationship, they are much more open with their affection towards one another. Every time you see this you have to keep yourself strong. You can't help but be envious. How would it be like if you were part of their group. Being loved by the five of them would be amazing right?

They already have each other. They don't need another lover right? That night when you go to bed you let all the tears fall. After today you won't cry anymore. This night will be a restless one.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks are difficult for you but you don't let it show. Every time they show affection to each other you try not to show your feelings. So far so good. Nobody has noticed anything yet. Unfortunately your heat will start soon. You have been very irritated lately because of this.

In your room you have started to make a nest. You used shirts from the guys, blankets and pillows. The men are starting to get worried about your behavior and try to talk to you about it. Of course you tell them you are fine. You don't want to tell them about your heat. That's too embarrassing for you.

Only a week left till your heat starts. You start to get even more irritated and sometimes snap at the guys. Your body is preparing to go into heat which is annoying you. Your nest is now almost complete. You make sure your (h/c) fur and hair is nicely groomed and your (s/c) skin smooth and clean. This is all instinct for you.

You groom yourself to look nice for your mate. Of course you already know you won't mate but it's instinct to do so. So you keep grooming yourself and perfecting your nest.

Meanwhile the men are still worried about your behavior and make an appointment with Aerith. The appointment is today. ''Let's go kitty. It's time to leave.'' ''Where are we going?'' You decide to ask him since nobody told you about the appointment with Aerith. ''You'll see when we get there (y/n).'' Sephiroth says while picking you up.

All of you walk towards the car. They all wanted to know what's wrong with you so they all decided to take a day off and go with you.

When you reach your destination you finally know where you are going. ''Why are we here? I'm not sick.'' ''Well (y/n) dear we are worried about you and decided to pay Aerith a visit.'' ''Why?'' ''Well angel your behavior is worrying us.'' You now understand what they mean. That moment you decide not to leave the car since nothing is wrong.

''I'm not going.'' You stay in the car while the men step out. ''Kitty don't be difficult. This is all for your own good.'' ''No there's nothing wrong with me.'' ''Okay the difficult route it is. Spiky help me out would you.'' While Cloud and Zack try to get you out of the car, the others already walk inside to notify Aerith they are here.

After a lot of struggling Zack and Cloud finally manage to get you out of the car. While you are struggling in Zack's arms you go inside the building and are allowed to go ahead to the examination room. It's the same one as last time.

This time you are put in the playroom, while the others stand behind the glass wall in the other room. You decide to play with the toys there since the others aren't there.

The men tell Aerith what's wrong with you. It doesn't take long for Aerith to understand what's going on. ''I told you last time didn't I. (y/n) will go into heat in spring. I would say it will start in a week or so. This behavior is very common for a hybrid that's going into heat. Their body is preparing for the heat and this is irritating them, which results in his behavior. Nesting is also normal. It's all instinct for him. So when he says nothing is wrong he's right. Now have you made preparations for his heat?''

''Eh what kind of preparations Aer?'' Zack asks her confused. ''Well Zack a heat is very painful for a sub if they don't have a mate. It's often advised to start looking for a suitable mate before the heat starts. Now you only have a week and that might not be enough.'' ''Sorry we didn't know that Aerith. So do you have any ideas on how to find a mate for him?'' "Of course Angeal there are several ways. I'll write them down for you. So start looking immediately and consult (y/n) about his choices.''

When the appointment is done, all of you go home. The drive back is filled with silence even Zack is silent. When you all get home you go towards your room to perfect your nest again. Meanwhile the guys are downstairs planning on finding a suitable mate. They decide to find a couple of suitable mates for you before showing them to you. So you can decide which one will be your mate.

It's difficult for them to do this since they all gained feelings for you over the last months. When you are mated you are also supposed to live with the dominant which means they will lose you completely. But they want what's best for you so they decide to go through with the plan. They also start reading about mating to learn more about it.

If only they knew they were making a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

The men take their time to find a suitable mate. They have high standards because they want what's best for their adorable neko (y/n). You have been distancing yourself from them during this time. They haven't told you yet that they are looking for a mate for you. The closer you get to your heat the more you stay in your room. The men have tried to get you out of your room more but nothing works.

Two days before your heat starts the men have finally agreed on a mate for you. A dominant leopard hybrid named Chris. His profile matched the best with yours. They decided to notify you about their choice the next day. Which is one day before your heat.

You wake up in your comfortable nest. Unfortunately you yourself are all but comfortable. With the heat so close your body is itching and heating up. Just knowing that the heat will be worse than this makes you anxious. If only they would mate with you. 'No bad (y/n). I can't think like that. I will be fine. Just be happy that they are happy. I'll get through the heat by myself as always.'

You decide to spend some time with the men since you won't see them until your heat is over. You will lock yourself in your room during this week. Just as you think about this you hear a knock on the door. ''Good morning kitty. Will you come down and eat with us today? We have a surprise for you today.'' Your ears perk up at the mention of a surprise. 'Maybe they will give me something for during my heat. Since we won't really see each other something to remind me of them would be nice.'

With this thought in mind you walk to the door and open it. ''Good morning Zacky. I'll get ready and come down in a bit.'' ''That's great Kitty. I'll wait for you here.'' You walk back into your room and start getting ready not noticing the forlorn gaze Zack gives you. After doing your morning routine you walk back to Zack. ''I'm ready. Let's go.'' You give a bright smile at him and grab his hand.

Before you can start walking Zack picks you up and carries you. ''Let me carry you today kitty. I want to spend as much time as possible with you today. We all do.'' You are curious at what he says. Do they know that you are going to lock yourself up during the heat. Maybe they have researched about heats. You can't help but feel warm at the thought. They really do care about you.

The two of you reach the kitchen. ''Good morning everyone.'' "Good morning (y/n)/angel/dear.'' Zack puts you down on your usual chair. While he sits down on his chair. You all make some small talk. You can't help but notice that the guys are more affectionate towards you today. Zack was not kidding when he said that they all want to spend time with you today.

When you all start breakfast you can't help but notice that it's your favorite. 'Wow they are really going all out. It's only a week.' You giggle at their actions. The men look at you with a blush with one collective thought in their mind. 'That was adorable.'

When breakfast is done you help Angeal with the dishes. You spend some time talking with him while doing the dishes. After the dishes are done you spend some time with each of the men equally. When you spend time with them they are all very affectionate towards you. Even Sephiroth is overly affectionate.

After a few hours they want to gather in the living room. You follow them happily. You are very happy and content about how today went. You were even able to forget about the discomfort of your body for a while.

Everybody sits down in the living room. The men arrange themselves to be seating in front of you. Once again Angeal is the one that starts speaking. ''So (y/n) we would like to talk to you about something. We know that your heat starts tomorrow. When we went to Aerith we talked to her about this. She says that the heat will be very uncomfortable for you when you are alone. So we decided to start looking for a suitable mate for you.'' The happy smile on your face starts fading '' Yesterday we finally found one for you. It's a leopard hybrid by the name of Chris. We kno-'' You cut him off ''YOU DID WHAT?!''

The men look at you shocked. You have never raised your voice before. ''WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT.'' ''Kitty we only want what's best for you.'' ''SO MATING ME FOR LIFE TO A STRANGER IS WHAT'S BEST FOR ME?!'' ''(y/n) calm down we were told that this would be best for you. So you don't have to go through a painful heat.''

You turn to look at Sephiroth ''DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. LIKE YOU WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH A STRANGER.'' The men all start to talk at once trying to calm you down. "SHUT UP! I WON'T MATE WITH ANYONE THAT'S NOT YOU!'' silence reigns in the room. You realize what you just said and a shocked expression is shown on your face.

Before any of the men can respond to your outburst you run away towards your room. The fact that you are able to run and not just walk does not even register in your mind. All you can think about is how shocked and disgusted they must be feeling. Tears stream down your cheeks. How could you screw up like this.

But on the other hand they wanted you to mate a stranger. 'How could they do that to me. I thought they cared. Maybe they don't know the significance of mating to a hybrid. That still doesn't excuse this.' You reach your room and lock the door. You move some of the furniture in front of the room before lying down in your nest.

You can't leave the house now that your heat is so close. Who knows what would happen. 'Once my heat is over I must probably leave the house.' More tears come out and you start to sob loudly. After a while you cry yourself to sleep. You fall asleep without knowing that the men are standing in front of your door, somber after hearing your sobs. Zack and Cloud both crying after hearing the misery in your sobs. They decide they need to have a talk among themselves about how to deal with this situation and confession.


	12. Chapter 12

The men sit in the living room in silence. The sound of your sobs still ringing in their ears. ''W-what do we do now.'' Zack asks the others, unsure of their prior actions. ''Maybe we should talk about how we feel about (y/n).'' Angeal responds while looking at the other men in the room.

Nobody says anything. ''I love him.'' A quiet voice speaks up. Everybody turns to look at Cloud whom flushes red in embarrassment. ''Me too.'' Genesis says. After that the others all say they have fallen for (y/n). ''So how we are going to handle this. (y/n) is probably already in heat and he will suffer without a mate.'' Genesis asks the others.

''Let's first look up some more information about mating. We don't know if human and hybrid relationships exist and with multiple people at that. So let's start with information.'' ''That's a good idea Angeal. Let's do that.'' Sephiroth stands up and starts to walk away to get a computer. Sephiroth returns shortly after with a computer in hand.

They start to look up information and start to learn why (y/n) reacted like he did. They learn that human-hybrid relationships exist and mating multiple people is also possible. When it happens with multiple people there are some conditions, but nothing too serious. ''So what do we do now? We now know we all love (y/n) and we also know we can all mate with him.''

''Well Zack we know we can mate with (y/n) and we also know he loves us as well. So I think we should do this. If we go up there now, he'll still be 'sane' enough to talk with. We can tell him about our feelings and after that we can help him with his heat.'' Everyone is listening to what Angeal says. After a little while they all nod in agreement to his plan.

They all stand up and start to walk to (y/n)'s room. ''Is it weird that I'm nervous?'' ''Of course not pup. We are getting a new lover today after all.'' Genesis reassures Zack while they keep walking. They reach the room and Sephiroth starts to knock. No response. Well they didn't expect anything different.

Sephiroth tries to open the door. Locked. Well they expected that as well. So Sephiroth uses his SOLDIER strength to break off the door handle. The others look at him weirdly. Sephiroth notices and looks at them. ''What? I'm not waiting all day to get to him.'' This shows the others he truly does love the adorable neko. They all smile at him. He pushes the door open not being bothered by all the furniture behind the door. They all start to walk towards the sleeping neko on the bed.

''We should wake him up.'' ''I'll do it.'' Zack walks closer to (y/n) and shakes him gently. ''Wake up kitty.''

You feel someone shake you and talk to you. You slowly open your eyes to look at who woke you. When you do this you notice the others in the room. You quickly sit up. Your ears flat on your head, afraid of what they will say. ''(y/n). We are sorry.'' Surprisingly it is Cloud who speaks up. ''We didn't take your feelings in account and hurt you deeply by doing so. Please forgive us.'' Cloud bows his head to you and the others follow his example.

You sit there in confusion. 'They aren't disgusted? What's going on?' You decide to reply since they still have their head bowed. ''U-uhm okay. I forgive you.'' They all look up at you with relief on their face.

You suddenly feel your body heating up. 'Oh no! My heat is starting.' You try not to show the men that anything is different. Unfortunately they can see right through you. ''Kitty what's wrong?'' Zack tries to reach out to you but you turn away. ''P-please leave. M-my heat is starting.'' The men look at each other before looking back at you.

''That brings us to the second topic.'' You look at Angeal in confusion. ''We know you won't mate with anyone else but us and we don't want you to mate with anyone else either.'' You look at him confused. ''What Angeal tries to say is, that we want to mate with you. We all love you. We have for a while now.'' You look at Genesis in astonishment. ''W-what? A-are you j-joking. I-it's not f-funny.''

Sephiroth steps forward and grabs your chin. He suddenly kisses you. Your eyes widen in surprise before shyly kissing back. He releases your lips ''Would I do that if we were joking?'' You shake your head no. ''Y-you all l-love me?'' You look around the room to see their reactions. They all smile at you and respond yes or nod at you. You can't help but release a few tears of happiness.

Sephiroth brushes away your tears and picks you up. ''If we are all going to mate with you, we need a bigger bed.'' Your face flushes red at the implication. Sephiroth starts to walk out of your room. You are uncomfortable to leave your nest, but you are with your prospective mates so your instincts don't go haywire.

You arrive in front of a door and Sephiroth pushes it open. The first thing you notice is the giant bed in the room. ''We use this bedroom if we all want to sleep together. There is enough room for another person.'' Angeal smiles at you while explaining.

Your body is getting uncomfortable and you start to sweat. The heat is getting unbearable, fast. While Sephiroth lays you down on the bed the others start to undress. They talked among each other before hand about how they are going to handle this. They want to start easy with you so they decided that Angeal and Sephiroth should be last. Since Sephiroth is rough and Angeal is quite big and can also be rough.

While the others are undressing, Sephiroth starts to undress you as well. You are excited since you are going to mate the people you love. You never expected you could be this happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally smut!!!

Once all of you are naked, Genesis replaces Sephiroth and Sephiroth goes to Cloud. Genesis hovers over you. Angeal and Zack lie down on your right while making out. Sephiroth and Cloud lie down to your left while also making out. Genesis starts to kiss you. After a little while his tongue probes your lips, demanding entrance.

You open your lips and let his tongue in. His tongue asserts his dominance over yours. It feels really good for you and you can't help but moan into the kiss. His hands wander down your chest towards your nipples. He starts to tug and rub them. Which makes you moan even more. Your body is hot and you want him to hurry up and take the heat away.

He starts to kiss down your jaw towards your chest. Leaving butterfly kisses on the way. His mouth replaces his hand and he starts to suck on your nipples. ''Aahn Gen.'' You can feel him smile against your skin. He holds out two fingers to your mouth. ''Suck angel.'' You start to suck on his fingers while he keeps sucking your nipples, switching nipples once in a while.

Once he deems his fingers wet enough, he takes them out of your mouth. You look to your sides to see the other couples getting hot and heavy. The sight of them turns your body on even more. Angeal is sucking of Zack and Sephiroth is fingering Cloud.

Suddenly you feel something poking your entrance. You look down and see Genesis's hand at your entrance. Genesis pushes in his two fingers and starts to stretch your hole. The heat and slick numb the pain so it doesn't hurts as much. He starts to thrust his fingers in and out. ''You're doing great angel.'' Genesis starts to suck your member while thrusting his fingers.

''Aahn Geny so good.'' You grab his hair and hold on tight. The pleasure is overwhelming you and you unconsciously move down on his fingers. When you are close to cumming Genesis stops sucking you off and takes out his fingers. Unknowingly to you he already had four fingers inside you. You release a whine when he takes his fingers out. It feels so empty now.

''Shh it's all right angel. We don't want you to cum to early now do we. We have a long night ahead of us.'' Genesis grabs the back of your thighs and places himself in front of your entrance. You can feel his tip brushing your entrance. He slowly enters you and you grab the sheets. He keeps pushing until he's fully inside you. You start to move against his hips wanting him to move faster.

''I guess there's no need to be gentle after all.'' Genesis starts to thrust and looking for your sweet spot. ''Nyaah.'' You suddenly let out a loud mewl when you feel him hitting your bundle of nerves. ''Found it.'' Genesis smirks down at you and aims all his thrust at your sweet spot. The pleasure is overwhelming your body and you look at Genesis dazed and drooling a bit. Genesis feels proud looking at you completely undone. He licks his lips at the sight of you.

You are close to cumming ''Geny I-I'm close.'' ''Me too angel. You can let it out." When Genesis hits your sweet spot again you release all over your stomach. Your insides unconsciously tighten around Genesis and he comes as well. His seed paints your insides as he bites down on the side of your neck.

He pulls out and pecks your lips. Genesis walks away towards Angeal as Zack walks towards you. ''Ah kitty look at you. Looking all delicious like that. Can't wait to taste you.'' Zack kneels down between your legs and kisses you deeply. You put your arms around his neck and start to kiss him back fervently.

During the kiss Zack suddenly pushes inside of you. ''Nyahn Zacky. So good.'' You wrap your legs around his waist an start to move against him. Understanding your cue, Zack starts to pound into you. ''F-Faster Zacky.'' Zack obliges your request and starts to move faster. The two of you start to sloppily kiss again. You try not to scratch Zack since your claws are out. Unfortunately you still manage to do quite some damage. Zack doesn't mind and keeps moving. You are close again and start to tighten a bit around Zack. ''It's okay kitty. You can come.''

Shortly afterwards you cum again and Zack releases inside of you. While releasing he also bites down on the side of your neck. ''That was great kitty. You are amazing. Zack pulls out and leaves kisses all over your face. You can't help but let out a giggle at this. This makes Zack smile at you before getting up and going to Angeal and Genesis.

Cloud and Sephiroth move towards you, with Cloud settling between your legs and Sephiroth settling by your head. ''Since this will be Cloud's first time topping someone, I will be supporting you both.'' Sephiroth says before he kisses you. Distracting you while Cloud enters you. Sephiroth releases the kiss and pushes his member towards your mouth. You immediately start to suck his member while Cloud keeps thrusting inside you. ''Now Cloud you should look for his sweet spot. Angle upwards.'' Sephiroth pushes his member deeper in your mouth.

Since you have no gag-reflex you can easily deep throat him. When Cloud hits your sweet spot you loudly moan around Sephiroth's member, causing Sephiroth to groan at the feeling. ''Keep hitting there Cloud. Our dear (y/n) likes it.'' Cloud keeps hitting your sweet spot while Sephiroth is face fucking you. It doesn't take long for them to take you over the edge. You all cum simultaneously with Cloud releasing inside of you and Sephiroth inside your mouth. You eagerly swallow his cum. Cloud suddenly bites down on your exposed neck before pulling out.

Cloud walks over towards Genesis and Zack. Sephiroth flips you over so you are on your hands and knees. He settles himself behind you and pushes into you in one thrust. Angeal suddenly appears in front of your face and starts to kiss you. ''You look like you're enjoying yourself dear.'' You moan when Sephiroth suddenly starts to thrust harder. ''Y-Yes f-feels good. W-Want more. Nyaa.'' You let out a loud mewl as Sephiroth pushes your chest down on the bed and starts to pound harder. You are facing Angeal's member and you don't hesitate and reach out towards him.

You lick his big member and kiss the tip. You keep licking his member and occasionally put it in your mouth. With Sephiroth pounding into you hard, it doesn't take long for you to cum. When you cum you let go of Angeal's member. Before Sephiroth releases, he bites down hard on the back of your neck. You can feel him release inside you.

He releases his bite and pulls out. Angeal picks you up under your armpits and puts you on his lap. The two of you start to make out. Angeal lifts you up and sets you down on his member. He's really big and fills you up nicely. ''A-Ahn so big Angy.'' You moan loudly when you feel him stretch your walls. You start to bounce up and down. Angeal kisses your chest and helps you move with his hands.

You keep moving fast and you put your arms around his neck. You put your head on his shoulder when you feel close to your release. This exposes your neck to Angeal and he bites down before releasing inside of you. The feeling of him biting your neck and the feeling of him releasing in you, causes you to release as well.

Angeal lies you down on the bed. ''How are you feeling? Are you tired?'' The others surround you as well and take a look at you. The cum leaking out of your ass and the look of being thoroughly fucked, turns them on again. You are far from tired. During your heat you've always been insatiable. You spread your legs and look at each one of them. ''I-I'm far from tired. I want more.'' It's evident you want more since your member is hard again.

The men can't help but be happy with the fact that their newest lover is able to keep up with their Soldier stamina. The entire week was filled with lots of sex and someone occasionally leaving for food. During the week they also discovered how flexible you are. They have a lot of fun using all kinds of new positions using this newfound fact.


	14. Chapter 14

The entire week was filled with sex. The day after your heat stopped you were unable to walk properly. The men washed themselves and you and changed the sheets on the bed. The rest of the day was filled with cuddling and laughter.

You feel like you truly belong now. It's been a month since the mating and they are very affectionate towards you and refer to you as their lover. You have never been happier than now. You are snapped out of your thoughts when you feel lips against yours.

''Hey kitty. How are you feeling?'' Zack hugs you close and nuzzles your hair. ''I'm good Zacky.'' You let out a content sigh while enjoying the warmth coming off of Zack. ''That's good. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with Cloud and me to work. We can surprise our dear generals.''

You look up and look Zack straight in his eyes. ''Are you sure you want to take me with you to work? I've never been there before. Won't you get in trouble?'' Zack smiles at you and pecks your nose. ''Don't worry. It'll be a short visit and most of the time we will be in one of their offices. Everything will be fine. We will have some fun.''

Zack finally manages to convince you and you prepare to leave. Cloud finally joins the two of you and kisses you both on the lips. ''You guys ready?'' You both nod at Zack and leave the house. During the drive towards Shinra, you get nervous. 'What if they get angry at me for disturbing them during work?'

Cloud notices you getting nervous and grabs your hand. You look up at him to see him smiling at you. ''Don't worry. They'll love to have you visit them. Work has been stressful lately. They need a break.'' He squeezes your hand and you slowly relax. ''But I should not disturb them during their break.'' You look at Cloud with worry in your eyes.

''Trust me (y/n) they won't mind. They will be able to relax when you are there. Besides who else should convince them to take a break.'' Cloud smiles at you and pecks your forehead. You smile back at him and lean your head against his shoulder. He wraps his arm around you and brings you closer to him.

You can see Zack smile at the two of you in the rear-view mirror. Your eyes close and you take a small nap. You wake up when you are picked up from the car. Cloud carries you, in front of him, while Zack walks in front of the both of you. You nuzzle your face in Cloud's neck and wrap your arms around his neck.

The elevator opens and you all get inside. Luckily you are the only people on the elevator. So far no one has seen you yet. The elevator stops and a few cadets get on. They salute towards Zack and Cloud while giving a curious glance towards you. Luckily for you they decide not to say anything. You are still uncomfortable with strangers.

Finally you reach the floor with the general's offices. You all get out and walk towards Sephiroth's office. They should all be gathered there since Zack made up an excuse, when calling them earlier. It's still a surprise you are here.

You finally reach the door and Zack knocks. ''Hey guys it's Zack. I'm coming in.'' He opens the door without waiting for a response. Cloud and you follow behind him, with Cloud still carrying you, and close the door behind you.

You look around to see Sephiroth behind his desk and Angeal and Genesis sitting in front of it. ''What do you want now Zack?'' Sephiroth slowly looks up from his paperwork ''I don't have ti-'' Sephiroth stops talking when he sees you in Cloud's arms. You shyly wave at him with a smile.

Genesis and Angeal stop working and also look up when they hear Sephiroth stop mid-sentence. When they see you their eyes widen slightly. ''Angel. What are you doing here?'' Genesis stands up and walks towards you. ''S-Surprise?'' It came out like a question instead of a statement.

''Ah you're so cute angel.'' Genesis leaves kisses all over your face which makes you giggle. Cloud is trying his best not to drop the squirming figure in his arms. Your tail is swaying in happiness and you smile at Genesis. The men look at you with love when they see how happy you are.

Cloud sets you down on the floor and you walk towards the desk. You look at everything on it with curiosity. Sephiroth suddenly picks you up and sets you on his lap. You turn around and give him a kiss. Angeal leans over the desk and also gives you a kiss. ''I guess we could take a little break.'' Sephiroth states towards the others. ''Great I brought lunch!'' Zack suddenly reveals a bag you hadn't seen before then. ''Let's eat!''


	15. Chapter 15

You were absolutely starving so you ate a lot. But even you were surprised with the amount you ate. ''Wow I guess our kitty was hungry.'' Zack laughed while ruffling your hair. All the men are quite surprised with the amount of food you ate. Afterwards you all had a nice conversation with a few laughs here and there.

It was really nice. It made you happy to know you are a part of this group. You leaned back on Sephiroth's chest with a satisfied smile while watching Genesis and Zack bicker again. Sephiroth starts to stroke your hair which makes you purr softly. He could tell that you are happy and enjoyed seeing you like that.

Unfortunately it was time to leave. You all cleaned up the mess you made. The generals are coming down to the garage with you, Zack and Cloud to see you all off. They still had work to do after all. At least now they are more relaxed due to this break.

Sephiroth is the one to carry you again. He quite enjoys carrying you around. To be honest all the men did. While walking you played with Sephiroth's hair. You are one of the select few who is allowed to do that. His hair is just so silky. You can't help but having to run your hand through his silver tresses.

You were so distracted with playing with his hair, you didn't notice Sephiroth tense up and stop walking. The others also stopped and also tensed up. You finally noticed the situation when a nasal voice spoke up.

''My, my what do we have here?'' the sound of his voice send shivers down your spine. Your instincts tells you this man is bad news. You cautiously peek back to catch a glimpse of this man. He has his greasy hair tied up in a ponytail, wears glasses and the most noticeable feature is that he wears a lab coat.

When the man makes eye contact with you, you quickly turn back to hide your face in Sephiroth's neck. His scent somewhat keeping you calm. You now notice the tension in the air. ''Why is my prized experiment carrying that around as if it's precious?'' Angeal finally speaks up ''We were just leaving Hojo. We don't really have the time to chat.''

He starts to walk again and the others follow. When it's your and Sephiroth's turn Hojo stops you. He tries to get a good look at you and catches your arm. You turn your head towards him and start to hiss at him. Before you can do some damage to Hojo, by using your fangs and claws, Sephiroth grabs his arm and shoves him to the side.

Sephiroth quickly starts to walk again. You all hear the man cackle behind you. ''Haha I see now.'' You all ignore the man and start to walk even faster. When the adrenalin rush starts to die down, you start to shiver in fear. You could tell the man was bad news. It scared you of what he could do and what he ment by prized experiment. What has he done to Sephiroth?

You feel two hands rubbing your back trying to calm you down. ''It's alright dear. We won't let anyone hurt you.'' Angeal coos at you and keeps rubbing your back with one hand. The other hand belonging to Genesis who is standing on your other side. ''He's right angel. We won't let anyone hurt a single hair on your head.''

''I'm sorry. That man just gave me the creeps. My instincts told me he is bad news.'' You look up at them to see them smiling reassuring at you. ''Then you have great instincts kitty. Whatever happens stay away from that man.'' You look to Zack to see him holding Cloud. I guess you aren't the only one that gets the shivers from that man. ''The same goes to you Cloud. Stay away from him and don't ever show him any sign of weakness. Unfortunately today showed him our weakness.''

Everyone looks towards Sephiroth who spoke those ominous words. ''What do you mean?'' Zack looks at Sephiroth with confusion. ''What he means pup is that we made it too obvious that (y/n) is important to us. He will use that to his advantage if he ever needs it.'' You couldn't help but feel terrible when you hear Angeal's words. You are their weakness? Does that mean it will be your fault if they get hurt?

You unconsciously release a whimper when these thoughts cross your mind. The men's attention immediately goes towards your trembling form in Sephiroth's arms. ''Kitty what's wrong?'' Zack and Cloud come closer towards you. ''I'm sorry.'' At first they look confused but they quickly realize the problem.

This time it's Cloud who steps forward. ''Don't be. I know how you feel I've been there before. Just know that this is not your fault. We all love you very much and we want you to be with us. We would gladly take any kind of pain as long as it means you are safe.'' He cups your cheek as you look at him with watery eyes. ''We won't trade having you for anything else in the world.'' As soon as he finishes his sentence he plants his lips on yours. The kiss is filled with love and shows you he means every word he said.

When the two of you separate he smiles at you. ''Now smile for us (y/n). We love your smile.'' You smile at him with a blush on your face. ''Now let's get you guys home quickly.'' Angeal says before starting to walk again. You all quickly follow. When you finally reach the garage it's time to say goodbye to the generals, before going home.

You give them all a tight hug and a kiss on their lips. ''Don't work too hard and get home in time for dinner.'' They all smile at you. They love how you worry about them although they will never say that to you. ''We will angel now get home safely.'' Zack, Cloud and you get in the car and start to drive home.

During the drive home you lay your head on Cloud. None of you all yet realizing the consequences of today.


	16. Chapter 16

The last couple of days you have been feeling strange. You have been eating a lot more than usual, which makes your mates happy since they want you healthy, but now you are feeling terribly nauseous. You are all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Unfortunately you don't have an appetite this time since you don't feel so good.

When you finally manage to take a bite, to placate your mates, you can feel bile rising up. You quickly stand up, shocking the others, and run towards the nearest bathroom. When you reach the bathroom you puke your guts out. The sounds of your puking reaches the others and they quickly run towards you.

You can feel two of them rubbing your back while another rubs your ears and your forehead. At the moment you can't tell who is where since you are too focused on losing your stomach content. When you are finally done you lie your head down on the toilet seat not caring about the fact it's dirty. Finally you can hear the others around you. 'Did they really have to hear me puking my guts out?' One of the men finally decides you can't keep your head on the filthy toilet.

You are pulled backwards towards someone's chest with a hand on your forehead, which keeps you from letting your head flop down. You feel the rim of a glass at your lips. The glass is tipped so you can eagerly gulp down the water. You feel yourself get picked up and carried. When you are laid down you open your eyes to see you are in your room.

You look around to see the men all look at you with worry. A smile finally manages to show on your lips. ''I'm fine. It's probably just a bug.'' Your words doesn't make the men any less worried. ''Genesis is staying home today so he will take care of you. Just promise us you listen to him and you let him take care of you.'' ''I promise Angy. Now you guys have to go or you'll be late. I'll be fine I promise.''

With reluctance the men finally leave, except for Genesis, before they leave they all place a kiss on your head. They also kiss Genesis before they leave. They make him promise to update them on your situation. ''Now angel you need to get some rest. I'll be downstairs to make some soup and get something to drink.'' He kisses your forehead before leaving. He leaves the door open in case you need to call him. Luckily he has Soldier hearing so he will definitely hear you.

The nauseous feeling has gone away over time. Unfortunately whenever you try to eat something it comes back. Genesis keeps the others updated on your situation. By the time it's late afternoon you already feel fine and want to get out of bed. Genesis doesn't let you because he wants to make sure you really are alright. When the others come home they are relieved to see you better.

Unfortunately the next morning the same thing happens. This time Cloud stays home to take care of you. ''Are you sure you are all right (y/n)? You were doing fine yesterday evening and now you are worse. Bugs don't work like that.'' He looks at you worriedly while stroking your head. ''I'm fine I promise. It will probably pass just like any bug.'' Cloud is still worried but he believes you for now.

When you are still not better after a week they finally decide to call Aerith for an appointment. This time she will come to you. ''You didn't need to call Aerith. Besides from the nausea I'm totally fine.'' ''No you're not (y/n). You are more tired than usual and you also eat less. Aerith will come soon and we will finally know what's wrong.'' Sephiroth says to you. ''Okay fine. Just to make you guys stop worrying.'' You pout at them. ''Thank you (y/n).'' Sephiroth says as he kisses your pouty lips.

When Aerith finally arrives the others immediately usher her towards you. ''Hi (y/n).'' ''Hi Aerith.'' She smiles at you and comes closer. ''Let's start shall we. Do you want the others in the room or outside?'' ''I would like them to stay.'' She smiles gently at you and tells the men to come inside. The men surround you while making sure Aerith has enough space to work. After the embarrassing exam is finally over, for some reason she wanted to check your insides, she packs up her stuff.

"So what's the verdict Aer?'' Zack asks Aerith anxiously. He really wants to know what's wrong with their youngest lover. Aerith smiles up at him and the rest of you. 'She's smiling so it can't be bad right?' This thought is what everyone in the room is thinking. Aerith finally settles her gaze at you. ''Congratulations (y/n)! You are pregnant!'' A silence follows after when everyone is stunned at the news. ''EH! Pregnant!'' Zack exclaims loudly.

''Why are you all so surprised? He is a submissive which means he can bear children.'' She look at you when she sees you are worried as well. "What's wrong (y/n)?'' ''I didn't think I could get pregnant when my partners are normal humans. I'm sorry.'' You look down at your lap not wanting to know how the others feel about this. ''I see. Well I will leave you all to talk this out. I will come back later to talk about the pregnancy.'' She leaves quickly to let you talk.

You can't help but sob. 'They must be so disappointed. They probably never wanted children anyway.' ''Why are you crying (y/n)?'' ''I'm so sorry Sephy. I didn't know. I'm so sorry.'' You bury your face in your hands. Suddenly you are hugged tightly. ''Don't apologize. We are happy. We never knew we could have children either because of the mako in our system. You made us really happy.'' You look up at Angeal in surprise. You see him and the others smile at you. ''You want the baby?'' ''Of course kitty!''

''Thank you for giving us this gift (y/n).'' You finally stop sobbing when you realize they are indeed happy with the news. ''I can't wait to start shopping for the baby. Just think about all those cute little clothes.'' ''Yes and we need to make a nursery and get some furniture.'' ''We need to keep (y/n) healthy as well and read up on hybrid pregnancies.'' When you hear the others talk about the baby happily you can't help but feel happy and let out a laugh. The others smile at you when they see you are finally happy. You stroke your stomach thinking about the life growing inside of you. ''I'm really pregnant.''

Happiness fills you when you say it out loud. You beam up at the others ''I'm so happy!'' The others all hug you tightly while being mindful of your stomach. ''So who is the baby daddy?'' Zack asks while wriggling his brows. ''Puppy/Zack!'' Someone slaps the back of his head.''it doesn't matter who the father is we will all take care of it. After it's born we can always make arrangements about future children.'' Everyone smiles at this prospect. It will mean that everybody can get a child or children of their own. Something they had long given up on. For now everybody moves to the shared bedroom and start cuddling with each other. Everyone finally falls asleep with a smile on their face and dreaming about a kid running around in the halls.


	17. Chapter 17

5 months later and you have a nice baby bump. Everyone is very excited for the baby to come. The men have already started to make a nursery. They want it to be a surprise for you, so you have no idea how the room looks like. The men are also very attentive to your needs. They give you massages and help you with your cravings. They never once complained when you wake them in the middle of the night for one of your cravings.

Some of the combinations of your cravings are so disgusting that even Sephiroth can't help but wince when he sees you eat it. You are so happy with all of them. They made sure you are happy and also made sure you are never home alone. Currently you are stuck on the couch with Zack and Cloud on either side of you. They both have a hand on your stomach waiting for the baby to move, while also rubbing your belly.

Your feet are in Genesis's lap whom is sitting in front of you. He's massaging your swollen feet and it feels heavenly. When the baby finally moves both Zack and Cloud let out a squeal, they will later deny it was a squeal. They immediately move their hands towards the spot. You let out a wince when the baby gives another sharp kick. ''The baby is very active today. Are you alright angel?''

You look up at Genesis's worried face. You smile at him ''I'm fine Geny. The baby is probably just excited feeling the presence of his daddies around him or her.'' Zack, Cloud and Genesis can't help but smile at those words. ''Let's get up. Dinner must be ready by now.'' You all get off the couch, you are pulled up by Zack and Cloud, and head towards the kitchen.

There you see Sephiroth and Angeal making out in front of the stove. You take a while to enjoy the show before your stomach reminds you, you are hungry. Sephiroth and Angeal look up when they hear your stomach. ''Guess someone is hungry.'' Ah of course they heard your stomach. 'Stupid Soldier hearing.' Your cheeks turn red in embarrassment. You pout and look up at Sephiroth and Angeal. ''Sephy, Angy can I get a kiss too before we start eating?''

''Of course dear.'' Sephiroth and Angeal walk towards you while telling the others to set the table and serve the dishes. They both stop in front of you. meanwhile your tail is swaying behind you in happiness. Sephiroth pulls your face towards him and kisses you deeply. Angeal takes that time to kiss your exposed neck. You notice they both have one of their hands on your baby bump. When Sephiroth releases you, your face is turned towards Angeal and he kisses you deeply as well. Sephiroth does the same as Angeal and kisses your neck and leaves behind hickeys.

When you are finally released you are red and panting. Your eyes are glazed over in lust. The damn hormones making you horny quickly. ''Judging by that look on your face, I'm guessing you will be dessert today.'' When they completely let you go, you can't help but release a needy whine. The men both chuckle at that. ''Dinner first dessert later (y/n). The faster we are done with dinner the faster we can start dessert.'' Sephiroth smiles at you while saying this and guides you towards the table.

You can't help but eat a little faster than normal, eager to start the so called dessert. Angeal and Sephiroth glance at each other knowingly and smile at your eagerness. You are reminded multiple times to eat slower less you choke.

When dinner is nearly over Sephiroth's PHS rings. When Sephiroth reads the message he frowns. The others all look at each other in worry since this reaction is nothing like Sephiroth. ''Seph what's wrong?'' Sephiroth finally glances up from his PHS and sees his lovers looking at him with worry. When his gaze finally settles on you, sadness flitters across his face. He releases a sigh and looks back at the whole group. ''It seems that we are all needed on a mission. Together at the same time.''

''What! What in Gaia's name do they need all of us for?'' ''I don't know Genesis we will be briefed before the mission.'' A moment of silence ensues as the men think about the mission and its implications.

Cloud is the one to finally break the silence ''Genesis is right. It's strange for them to want us all on the same mission. Especially now. It's never happened before.'' He glances at you worriedly. ''Spike is right it's strange and we can't leave (y/n) alone.'' ''I know they are right, but we can't disobey a direct order.'' ''We need to find someone who can take care of him while we are gone. Someone we can trust.'' Silence reigns again. All this time you are just sitting there listening. You frown in worry and unconsciously rub your belly.

''I can try and ask Aer. I can't really think of anyone else, besides kitty knows her and trusts her and she can also check him at the same time.'' The men nod in agreement. ''Very well Zack you try and ask Aerith. The mission is in a month and will probably last a month or longer.'' ''A month!? We have to leave our angel behind for a month or even longer! That bastard Shinra!'' ''Genesis calm down before your temper starts to scare (y/n).''

Genesis looks at you and you try to smile at him to show him you are fine. Apparently you didn't succeed as he starts to apologize towards you. ''I know we don't want to do this. When the mission comes let us perform our best so we can get it done quicker and return home to (y/n).'' The rest of dinner is finished in silence as everyone is mulling over their own thoughts.

You can't help but feel sad that your mates have to leave you. Especially during your pregnancy when you are extra vulnerable. 'I just hope they stay safe and will return home quickly.' When dinner is done you get up to go to your room. You are suddenly stopped when you are embraced from behind. You turn around and see it's Angeal. ''Where are you going? It's time for dessert.'' Angeal grins at you and lifts you up while following Sephiroth upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

The month passed way to quickly for you. It's time to say goodbye to your lovers. You are all standing in the hallway, your lovers with their bags next to them on the floor. ''How long will you guys be gone?'' Your teary eyes look at them as you try to keep yourself composed. ''Probably a month or longer. We will make sure to finish as quick as we can so it won't be longer than a month. We don't want to miss the birth of our child after all.'' As Sephiroth says this he places a hand on your 7 month baby-bump.

Your composure finally cracks and you fling yourself towards Sephiroth and start to cry on his chest. ''I will miss all of you.'' Sephiroth hugs you tightly, mindful of your stomach, and rubs your back. ''A month and no more I promise you (y/n).'' He lifts your chin and kisses you deeply. His tongue probes your lips and you open them for him. He explores your mouth thoroughly before finally releasing you, leaving you panting and red. He goes down on his knees in front of you and lifts up your shirt. While Sephiroth kisses and nuzzles your stomach the others come closer.

Angeal reaches for your face and wipes away your tears. ''We will miss you as well my dear (y/n). Be strong for us okay?'' You nod at him and try to give him a smile. He kisses you deeply just like Sephiroth. He stands behind you and hugs you from behind. His fingers stroking your stomach. Suddenly you are kissed deeply by Genesis. ''My angel I, no we, love you and will return to you in a month.'' ''Kitty don't cry or I will cry. Give me one of your beautiful smiles.'' You give Zack a watery smile before your lips are once again seized this time by Zack. Lastly It's Cloud who kisses you. He kisses you passionately leaving you panting and red once again. He grips your face in between both his hands and looks you in the eye. ''I promise you (y/n) we will back within the month. We will think about you every day when we are gone and I know you will do the same. You have to take care of yourself and the little one while we are gone alright.'' ''I promise Cloudy.''

Sephiroth gets up from the floor to give the others some room to say bye to the little one. ''Okay little soldier I need you to be nice for mommy inside there alright. Your daddies will miss you.'' You chuckle when you hear what Zack says. Both your face and stomach are peppered in kisses from all of them.

Then it's finally time to go. The men grab their bags from the floor and walk to the door. Aerith, who has been standing away from you all to give you some privacy, walks towards you and stands by your side. She grabs your hand to give you some comfort as the men slowly walk outside. With the other hand you wave them goodbye. You don't stop waving until the door closes. When it does you start to sob loudly while hugging Aerith. You miss them already, how are you going to survive without them for a month. Aerith stays silent and rubs your back to comfort you. She makes sure you can let out all of your grieve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passes slowly with your mates gone. Aerith has been very sweet and understanding towards you. You have been talking to your baby every night. Talking about its daddies and mommy. It soothes your sadness somewhat knowing that you have your baby. Since you don't have a PHS you haven't had any contact with your mates. Sleeping in the giant bed calms you down. The bed is filled with their scents.

One day Aerith is contacted by someone at the clinic. There is an emergency and they need her help. Aerith agrees to come and brings you with her. When you arrive at the clinic, she leaves you in the playroom and promises you that she will be back shortly. A little while later two men come inside the playroom. They both wear the same coat as Aerith. 'They must work here then.' But something feels off about them.

You quickly stand up. ''Uhm hello. Is there something you need?'' The men walk towards and you slowly back away. ''Yes. wW are here for you. We need you to come with us.'' ''No I won't come with you. Where is Aerith? I want to see her.'' ''I'm afraid you won't be able to see her for quite some time.'' Your instinct is telling you to run. Unfortunately this room only has one exit. The one they are standing in front of.

They keep advancing towards you and you can feel the wall behind you. You quickly dash to the side and try to run pass them. Unfortunately one of them manages to grip your arm. You try to struggle and use your claws. The man holding you seizes both your arms and tries to hold you still. Suddenly you feel a pinch in your neck. You look to that side and see that the other man is holding, a now empty, syringe. You feel your consciousness fading and try to struggle more thinking about your mates and your unborn baby. Unfortunately nothing helps and the next thing you know everything is dark.


	19. Chapter 19

The next time you wake up, you are strapped down on a metal exam table. Your ankles, wrists and neck are tightly bound. This makes it difficult for you to look around. Suddenly a man walks into your vision. It's Hojo, the man you were warned about by your mates. You can see him holding a clipboard and writing down stuff while he looks at a machine. This makes you realize the machine is hooked to you. Panic is finally starting to set in. When you struggle against your bonds Hojo finally notices you being awake.

''Ah looks like our subject is finally awake.'' You look at him with fear in your eyes. Fear for both yourself and your unborn child. ''W-what do you want with me?'' ''You dared to get close to my greatest experiment. Because of you and those other failures he's getting soft. Now I'll have to make due with this thing here.'' He puts his hand on your extended stomach. Making your instincts go haywire. ''Let's just hope this thing is Sephiroth's. It will make the process a whole lot easier for both you and me.''

When his words settle in your mind and realization sets in, you struggle as hard as you can. ''Don't you dare touch my baby. Get your hands off of me.'' You bare your teeth and hiss at him. Hojo only chuckles at your struggle. ''You and your offspring will be my new projects and there's nothing you can do about it. This is also a great way to get my revenge against these 'mates' of yours. Now let's get started shall we. First we need to know who the father is.'' Hojo leaves to grab something from a table.

When he returns he's holding a very large syringe. ''What are you doing stop it!'' Hojo holds the syringe above your stomach. When he finally finds the right position he pushes the needle inside. ''AAGHH!'' Since Hojo didn't give you anything for pain, or to numb the area, you are in a lot of pain. You can see Hojo using the syringe to suck something up out of your stomach. You just hope that your baby will be alright. When he's done he pulls out the syringe. Not bothering to be gentle about it.

Tears are running down your cheeks dropping on the table below you. You just hope your baby will be alright and that your mates will come for you soon. Hojo tells two guards to take you away to your cell. When you are finally untied you try to fight them but they are too strong for you. You can see Hojo sitting at a desk with the syringe in front of him.

When the guards drag you to the halls you can tell you are in a lab of some kind. There are no windows to tell where you are. You quickly arrive at your destination and one of the guards opens the cell door. They put you inside and quickly leave without saying a word.

You look around you to see a small room with a bed and a toilet. Yet again there are no windows. The only source of light are two lights in the room. You try the door but as you expected it is locked. So you sit down on the bed and pull the light blanket over yourself. You look down at your stomach and rub it.

''It's okay baby. Your daddies will come for us I know they will. Mommy will do his best to keep you safe. I promise.'' A kick to your hand is the answer you get. It makes you smile as you are relieved your baby is alright. ''Mommy will be strong for you so you have to hang in there till your daddies come alright.'' The pup is moving around and occasionally kicks which makes you smile.

You lie down and try to get some rest while keeping one of your hands on your stomach. Finally you start to drift off, exhaustion finally setting in. Your thoughts filled with your mates and the desire to see them again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y/i) means your initial. First letter of your first name.

You are startled awake when you hear the door of your cell open. Two men come in and grab your arms. They drag you back to the lab. Hojo is standing there with displeasure on his face. The men stand still in front of Hojo which makes you face Hojo head on. ''It seems like Sephiroth is not the father of the fetus. You just couldn't keep your legs shut you slut. Now I have to alter my plans because of your wanton ways.'' He turns towards the guards ''Put him in the tank.''

'Sephiroth is not the father of my pup. I wonder who is.' The guards drag you away towards an empty tank. You try to struggle but so far everything you've done has been in vain. They put you inside and put shackles around your ankles, wrists and neck. They cut off the gown you are wearing leaving you naked.

When they are done they close the door to the tank. Hojo stands in front of you looking over your naked body. ''Luckily for you the father of the fetus is not the worst out of the other four options. Of course Sephiroth would have been the optimal choice but, out of the other four I guess that Angeal is not the worst choice. I can work with his genetic material.''

'So that means Angeal is the father of my baby!? He will be so excited to hear that! I'll just have to hang in there until they come.' Hojo walks towards a panel next to the tank and starts to push some buttons. When he's done the tank starts to fill with a green fluid. 'This must be mako! Oh no I have to get out.'

Hojo cackles when he sees the fear on your face. ''Enjoy your bath specimen (y/i).'' Hojo walks away while the tank slowly fills with mako. Everywhere the mako touches burns your skin. Slowly but surely the mako rises towards your face. Before you are completely submerged you take a big gulp of air.

'I'm going to drown he didn't give me an oxygen mask. I'm so sorry pup for not being able to protect you.' You are slowly running out of air. The shackles holding you don't give an inch. You are out of air and can't hold your breath anymore. 'I have to breathe.' You can't help but breathe in the mako. The mako rushes into your lungs burning wherever it goes. Even though it hurts you are able to breathe in the mako.

Now you are just floating in the mako thinking about the good times with your mates while ignoring the painful burn of the mako. 'Hmm I wonder what my baby will look like. Will it look like Angeal. Maybe it will have his hair with my eyes. Or maybe the other way around.' You don't know how long you have been floating in the mako, thinking about your mates and pup, when suddenly the mako starts to drain.

You crumple on the ground when the tank is fully drained. Your legs don't have the strength to keep you up. The two guards from before release your shackles and drag you out of the tank. Their arms holding you up since you can't do so yourself. They drag you towards an exam table with stirrups. Once they have put you down they immediately strap you down with your legs in the stirrups.

This position leaves you exposed and vulnerable. Suddenly Hojo is next to you. He takes some blood samples before sitting in between your legs. Without any warning his finger penetrates your hole. ''AAGH stop it. Get it out.'' Hojo simply ignores you and keeps feeling around. When his finger brushes over your cervix he stops. ''Ah found it.'' With his free hand he grabs a syringe without a needle.

The syringe is filled with some kind of purplish fluid. Once again without warning he pushes the syringe inside of you. Hojo ignores your screams and keeps pushing it in following his hand towards the cervix. He pushes the tip of the syringe inside your cervix as far as possible. ''AAAHH it hurts please stop.'' Your sobs and screams fill the room but nobody listens. When Hojo has pushed the syringe in as far as possible, he pushes the plunger. Your womb and amniotic fluid filling with the unknown substance. 'Oh god my baby. Please be alright.' When the syringe is empty he pulls it out while keeping his finger on your cervix. When he pulls out the syringe you can see some of your blood on it.

Finally Hojo draws his finger out of you and stands up. He grabs a recorder and pushes the record button. ''Specimen (y/i)'s womb has been successfully filled with J-cells. Now we have to wait how both specimen (y/i) and the fetus react towards the J-cells. The fetus already has some J-cells due to its biological father.'' He pushes the stop button and tells the guards to take you away to your cell.

When you are alone in your cell you curl up on the cot, naked and drenched in mako. Your arms around your stomach, you finally cry yourself to sleep after a while.


	21. Chapter 21

The mission was easily done. Which both excites and worries the men. It is exciting since they can get home earlier and it's worrying since it was too easy, to request all of them. Something is wrong here and the only way for their worried minds to settle, is to see their pregnant lover as soon as possible.

They haven't been able to keep in contact with Aerith and (y/n) because of the mission parameters. At least they kept their promise and it's only been a month. While Angeal is driving the car Zack can finally use his PHS to call Aerith. He dials her number and puts it on speakerphone so everyone can hear.

After a short ring Aerith immediately picks up. ''Gaia I'm so sorry Zack.'' They can immediately tell something is wrong and the excitement vanishes from their faces. ''Calm down Aer what's going on?'' A sniffle on the line makes them worried ''It's (y/n). He's missing.'' When they hear these words spoken it seems as everything stopped. Their pregnant lover is missing. ''What happened Aer?''

''There was an emergency at the clinic and I took him with me. I put him in the playroom while I was working. When I was done I went to pick him up but he wasn't there. I checked the camera footage and he was taken by two men. I'm sorry.'' First this suspicious mission and now their lover has been abducted. All of this is very suspicious and impossible to be a coincidence. They need to start looking for (y/n) immediately. Sephiroth already knows where they'll start looking.

''It's alright Aer it's not your fault. We'll start looking for him. Just please be on stand-by for if we need you.'' ''I will Zack. Call me when you guys need anything.'' Zack hangs up and looks at the others. ''What are we going to do?'' ''I'm going to investigate who requested all of us to be on this mission. I already have a suspicion but we need some proof.''

''It's that bastard Hojo isn't it. He looked too interested in (y/n) when he saw him.'' Genesis roars angrily. ''I do believe it's his work yes. So for now let's go home and I'll look into the documents of this mission while you guys freshen up.'' Genesis looks at Sephiroth angrily ''You just want us to do nothing!'' ''For now yes. I need you all at your best when we are going to get (y/n)'' Genesis looks like he wants to go against Sephiroth's words. He opens his mouth only to be interrupted by Angeal. ''Sephiroth is right Genesis. We need to be at our best for (y/n). We won't be of any use to him if we end up captured or dead because we were too tired.''

Genesis finally calms down at Angeal's words. The rest of the drive is spent in silence. When they reach their home they all go their separate ways to get some rest and freshen up. All while they are plagued with memories of their precious lover. Sephiroth immediately starts to work on the documents.

It takes a while but he finally finds what he has been looking for. Hojo's signature. He calls the others and tells them what he has found. ''Let's go get our lover and child back.'' They all get dressed in their uniforms and grab their weapons. Only one thought running through their minds. 'We are coming for you (y/n) hang in there.'


	22. Chapter 22

You don't know how much time passes in your captivity but you suspect a month must have passed by now. 'They must be back by now. They will come for me.' During this month you've been in a lot of pain. Strange fluids have been injected into you. The mako tank has also been a favorite of Hojo. A lot of the time you don't even know what he has done to you.

All you know now, is that you constantly feel ill and weak. You always check your belly to feel if the pup is alright. Luckily it's still moving around. When two guards enter your cell and grab your arms you don't even try to fight anymore. With the experiments and the pregnancy you are left in a very weak state. You need to conserve your energy for the baby and not useless struggle. They drag you to the lab again.

They strap you down on the table and leave you alone. After a little while Hojo enters the lab. He's holding an empty syringe. 'Hmm must be a blood test this time.' You are proven right when Hojo draws your blood. While Hojo is busy with that, an assistant hastily enters the lab. ''S-sir!'' Hojo looks up annoyed. ''What are you doing here!? I've repeatedly told everyone not to disturb while I'm working on specimen (y/i). Get out.'' In his anger Hojo moves the needle harshly causing you pain. You can barely maintain the whimper that wants to escape your lips.

''B-but sir It's urgent.'' ''Then hurry it up boy and tell me.'' The assistant is obviously scared of Hojo and you can see him visibly swallow before he speaks. ''Th-the Soldiers are b-back already.'' ''Which Soldiers boy. Be more specific!'' With the mention of Soldiers your ears perk up. 'Could it be them?' The assistant is shaking even worse now when Hojo's anger makes itself known. ''T-the t-top five s-sir.'' Hojo finally looks up at the assistant. ''Already!? We need to move immediately. Prepare the tank, for the specimen, for transport.''

The assistant immediately runs out of the room. Hojo stops what he's doing and starts to move about, talking to himself about plans and a too early return. Hearing that they were talking about your mates makes hope flare up in your chest. 'once they find out I'm gone, they will start looking for me. I just have to hang in there a little longer.'

When the assistant returns telling Hojo that the tank is ready, he yells for the two guards to grab you. Hojo is holding files in his hand. With a glance you can tell they are yours. The guards undo the straps and grab your arms again. This time you try to struggle a bit, since you know your mates are coming. Unfortunately you are still too weak and have to quickly give up.

They drag you towards a tank lying on the floor. There are wheels underneath it for transport. ''We need to hurry and plug him in.'' He points towards the assistant and tells him to help him plug in. Since the transport will take some time, there are more plugs than in a normal mako tank. This time there's also a feeding tube, a catheter and multiple iv's.

You struggle when they plug you in. causing some pain when they insert the feeding tube and catheter and making you bleed a little from your nose and penis. Of course the usual shackles are also there to keep you from moving. This tank also looks different. Instead of glass surrounding it, there's only a glass circle on the same height as your face. The rest is all metal.

When you are completely plugged in, Hojo closes the lid and fills the tank. You can see Hojo smirking down at you when he looks through the glass. The same burning feeling returns when the tank fills. Hojo finally turns away. The tank is apparently soundproof as well since you can't hear a thing.

After a while the tank is completely filled and you are just drifting again. You close your eyes just waiting for something to happen. You don't know how long you had your eyes closed but something compels you to open them. So you open your eyes and are greeted with two faces you missed very much. Zack and Cloud. They are knocking on the glass trying to grab your attention.

You look at both of them and try to smile at them. You can see the relief on their faces when they see you react to them. Their mouths are moving but you can't hear anything. It looks like they don't know how to open the tank. Sephiroth then moves into view and looks at you worriedly. You can see his mouth move. He then moves away and shortly afterwards the tank starts to drain leaving you naked, tired, cold and wet.

The lid opens up and you can see them looking at your body trying to assess the damage and how you are surrounded by wires. It's difficult for you to keep your eyes open and you're too tired to move or speak. Sephiroth cups your face and makes you look at him. ''We've got you (y/n). We are going to remove the wires from your body. This may hurt a bit.'' he turns to Zack ''Zack I need you to keep talking to (y/n) while I remove the wires. Cloud you undo the shackles.'' He looks away looking to somewhere else that you can't see. ''Angeal, Genesis stay there and makes sure he doesn't move and nobody disturbs us. He will pay for what he's done.''

You can hear Genesis's voice responding ''How does he look? Is he alright? The baby?'' ''I don't know Genesis let's just get him out of here.'' Sephiroth moves away from your face while Zack now holds your face and talks to you. ''Hey kitty. It's going to be alright now. Just hang in there a bit longer. Seph is going to remove the iv's first alright. Don't be startled.'' You can see the sadness in Zack's eyes.

The removal of the needles doesn't hurt much. When you look away from Zack to look at Cloud, whom is removing your shackles, you can see the tears in his eyes. Zack is quick to move your face towards him again. ''It's alright kitty. It looks like the needles are out. Now comes the hard part. You can do it.'' Zack talks at you with reassuring words. You can feel a hand grab your penis and the catheter moves a bit. Due to the rough insertion it's very painful so you can't help but release a painful whimper when it moves.

''Shh it's okay kitty. Seph is going to remove it quickly alright.'' Zack rubs your ears to try to calm you down. You can see Sephiroth whisper to Cloud, to which Cloud responds by holding down your hips. 'He probably told him to hold me down.' Sephiroth removes the tube as quickly as possible but it still hurts a lot and you can't help but let out pitiful whimpers. Your penis is bleeding again now that the tube is out. Zack keeps trying to calm you down. You can tell that your pitiful whimpers have an effect on them. They are hurt by your pain and you can see it.

Sephiroth moves up towards your face again. ''Alright (y/n) the one in your nose is the last one. I need you to breathe out when I tell you to. It will make it easier for you.'' Zack holds down your head and Sephiroth grabs the tube and counts to three. When he reaches three you try to breathe out as he says. This one hurts you as well and you whimper again. ''Shh it's done now kitty. You did great.'' Sephiroth wipes away the blood from your nose while Zack keeps talking to you. Sephiroth removes his coat and holds it in his arms. This signals to Zack and Cloud that they have to pick you up and put you, in Sephiroth's arms, inside his coat.

They are extremely careful when they pick you up. Cloud picks up your legs while Zack picks up your torso.

Whimpers keep escaping your lips during this. Your body is completely limp and you can't move. You can hear a gasp when you are removed from the tank. It sounded like Genesis. They ease you in Sephiroth's arms and he wraps the coat around you. The smell of Sephiroth engulfs you and calms you down.

Your head rests against Sephiroth's chest and you can hear his heartbeat. The beats slowly lulling you to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The men were shocked when they saw your body. Unlike your stomach, the rest of your body has lost a lot of weight. They could see your ribs poking through. It broke their hearts to see you like this. You were doing so well and now this happened. One thing all the men agreed on was that **he** would pay for this.

They were relieved you fell asleep. You wouldn't have to feel the pain while asleep and you wouldn't have to see the horrors they will inflict on Hojo. Hojo is still being held down by Genesis and Angeal. Speaking of which, he has been yelling nonstop. ''You can't do this to me! Shinra won't allow you to hurt me!'' All the men turn their murderous gazes onto Hojo. ''You will pay for what you have done to (y/n).''

They all draw their swords. Sephiroth is being careful not to jostle you to much. Their swords cut away at the screaming and squirming body beneath them. All of them being careful not to end his suffering too soon. In the end Hojo was begging for his life. Of course no one listened to him. They let Sephiroth deal the finishing blow since he is the one that has suffered at Hojo's hands his entire life.

Finishing him off while cradling you close to him was very satisfying to Sephiroth. With apathetic eyes he watched the life fading in the eyes of the man beneath him. He kissed you on the top of your head while turning to the others. ''Gather all the research containing specimen (y/i). Then we'll leave as soon as possible.''

The men didn't need to be told twice as they all ran in different directions. It didn't take them long to find your file since they know they have to be quick for you. They already told Aerith to be ready for when they bring you in. They quickly leave the lab and head towards Aerith.

While driving to Aerith all of them couldn't help but hold or touch you in some way. They need the reassurance that you are there with them. When they arrive at Aerith's place, they are greeted by Aerith running towards them. When she sees you she can barely hold in the gasp threatening to escape.

They quickly head inside to have you examined as soon as possible. While walking inside the men update Aerith on your status and tell them about your file. They head inside a room with an examination table in the middle. Sephiroth tries to put you down but your hold on him won't loosen. In fact you unconsciously grip him tighter.

''It's alright (y/n) I'll stay right here. I won't go anywhere. You can let go.'' Sephiroth whispers in your furry ear while loosening your grip with his free hand. He manages to loosen your grip and puts you down. When he does so you can't help but unconsciously release a whimper. ''Shh It's alright kitty we are all here with you.'' Zack whispers while rubbing your head and ears.

''Alright I'll have to start with a physical examination and I'll definitely need his bloodwork done.'' Aerith pulls on her gloves and starts to peel away the coat that is sticking to your body. The men all surround you being as close as possible while giving Aerith space to work. They can see that the state of your body bothers Aerith but she remains professional and keeps working.

When the coat is finally off she takes a closer look at your body. ''He's definitely emaciated. I'll need to do an echo to see if the baby is alright. I can also see evidence of anal and urethral insertion. There are a lot of needle marks on his body.'' Aerith stands up straight and starts to think while looking at the despondent faces surrounding her. ''Alright I'll start with a rectal exam and I'll check the womb. After that I'll do an echo and then I'll draw some blood.''

Aerith proceeds to do as she said and starts to lube up her fingers. ''I don't have stirrups ready so would you guys mind holding his legs open?'' Angeal and Genesis do as she asks and both grab one of your legs and hold them up and open for her. Both are startled when they grab your leg. It's so thin and they can easily encircle it with one of their hands. They never wanted to see you like that again. 

Aerith feels around inside and finds the cervix. ''hmm the cervix has opened a bit. Luckily it's not wide enough to be a cause for concern but he will definitely have to remain on bed rest the rest of his pregnancy. I can feel a bit of damage alongside the walls meaning that something has been inserted roughly.''

You unconsciously release a whimper at the discomfort. All the men immediately do their best to calm you down. It works and you calm down quickly when the scent of your mates reaches your nose. ''Alright let's do the echo now.'' Aerith grabs all the necessary equipment and the men take their time to look at you. Different thoughts running in their minds. But one thing they all have in common is their hatred for Hojo and the blame they place on themselves for being absent when you needed them the most. They will do everything they can to make up for it.

Aerith returns with the machine and sets it up. She puts gel on your stomach and spreads it with the transducer. ''Alright let's start.'' The men watch with bated breaths. ''Alright there is the baby. As far as I can see it looks healthy, maybe a bit small but that's to be expected when (y/n) himself is underweight.'' The men all look at the screen with fascination. ''Do you guys want to know the gender?'' The men look at her then each other and finally at you. ''It wouldn't feel right to know while (y/n) doesn't.'' ''I agree.'' The men all agree with each other and Aerith smiles at them.

''Alright, now I just need the bloodwork.'' Aerith prepares to draw some blood. ''We are lucky he's asleep. Knowing from past experiences he wouldn't want any needles near him.'' Sephiroth tells the others while looking down on your sleeping face. ''We will make sure our angel gets over this. We will be there for him to help him.''

Aerith quickly returns with multiple empty vials. ''I'll need to draw multiple vials so we can do extensive bloodwork. Lets just hope it's enough and we don't need to draw blood again.'' Luckily it all goes smoothly and you are still asleep. ''Alright that's it for today. I will prescribe you some medicine and you will need to keep an eye on him. Call me immediately if something is wrong.'' ''We will. Thank you Aerith.''

Aerith nods and grabs a blanket from a cupboard. ''Here. Cover him up with this for now. I suggest you give him a bath first when you get home.'' Cloud walks over to grab the blanket. ''We will do that. Thank you Aerith.'' Aerith leaves to get the medicine while the men stay with your now covered-up form. After a while Aerith comes back and it's time to finally leave. ''We are going home (y/n). You will be safe in your nest again.''

Genesis is the one to pick you up and carry you towards the car. You unconsciously snuggle closer to him and breathe in his scent. His scent relaxes you even in your sleep. ''Let's go.''


	24. Chapter 24

The first thing you notice when you wake up, is that you're lying on something soft. Which is weird since Hojo never bothered to put you down on soft surfaces. The second thing you notice is the warmth. It's been a while since you last felt warm. It's always cold in the lab. Cautiously you decide to open your eyes. It takes a while since it's bright and your eyes have to adjust. Another thing that's different you notice.

When your eyes finally open you start to look around. A very familiar room greets your eyes. 'This is my room at home.' Your eyes finally land on someone sitting in a chair next to the bed. It's Cloud. His eyes are closed and one of his hands is holding yours. Tears well up in your eyes seeing your lover next to you. You squeeze his hand and watch as his eyes flutter open.

When your eyes connect to Cloud's blue ones, the tears start to fall. ''(y/n) you're awake. How do you feel?'' Instead of answering him you keep sobbing. ''C-Cloudy. I-I was s-so sc-scared.'' Cloud stands up and leans down and hugs you. He coos in your ear and you hold on to him tightly. ''Shh it's alright (y/n). You're safe. We will never leave your side again.'' You just hug him tightly and enjoy his warmth. Listening to his heartbeat is slowly calming you down.

''What a-about the baby?'' Cloud looks down to see you looking up at him. ''The baby is alright.'' Cloud uses one hand to rub over your stomach. ''A-are you sure?'' ''Yes I'm sure.'' The door to the bedroom opens and the rest of your lovers step inside. You can see the relief in their eyes when they see you awake. You look up at them and start to sob again. ''I-I'm so s-sorry. I c-couldn't protect o-our baby.'' Before you know it you are in the middle of a group hug.

''Don't apologize for something that bastard did. It's not your fault.'' Genesis's voice causes you to look up at your lovers. Seeing no blame on their faces, you can't help but believe them. ''Okay I won't. Thank you for coming for me.'' ''Of course we would come for you. We love you. We would never abandon you.'' You give a small smile at that. You can't help but feel safe in the arms of your lovers. The pain of what you went through is something you'll never forget. You just hope that there's no permanent damage to your baby.

The men slowly release you from the group hug. You can't help but release a whine when you feel the warmth go away. The men chuckle at that. ''Don't worry kitty we will stay with you. You need to eat and get some rest.'' You nod at Zack showing him you heard him. ''Alright let's get the food from downstairs. We'll eat up here.'' Angeal turns around and leaves to get the food. Sephiroth and Genesis join him because it will be too much for one person to carry. Zack and Cloud both move onto the bed. Cloud to your left and Zack to your right.

They make sure to move gently and not too fast. They don't know yet what will spook you after all. You enjoy the warmth and hold both of their hands. After a little while the others come back and they are carrying multiple trays filled with food. At the sight of the food your stomach starts to loudly grumble. All your lovers turn towards you and you can't help but flush crimson in embarrassment. The men laugh and the trays are quickly set down.

''Eat as much as you want (y/n).'' ''I will Sephy.'' You smile at him and start to eat. The others quickly join you and start to eat as well. After you've eaten your fill, you start to get tired. Your eyes droop down and you lean on Cloud's shoulder. Slowly you fall asleep. Before the darkness claims you, you can feel multiple kisses on your forehead and you feel yourself laid down. The moment your head hits the pillow, you completely fall asleep.


	25. chapter 25

It's been a while since your lovers rescued you from Hojo's clutches. You are due any day now. You hate being on bed rest since you can't do anything. At least your lovers try to make you as comfortable as possible and try to always be with you. You've never been alone this past month. You absolutely love all the affection you're getting.

You told your lovers about everything Hojo did to you and also said to you. Which means everybody knows that Angeal is the biological father of your pup. They were horrified to learn about the things Hojo did to you. They wished they could bring him back to life only to kill him again. On the other hand Angeal was ecstatic to learn he is the biological father. The others congratulated him and hugged him.

Lately we've been having a conversation about future pups. You've always wanted to have a big family. Which means you definitely want more pups. The men agreed and admitted they would all like a pup that's biologically theirs. Sephiroth had trouble admitting such a thing at first. He didn't want the pup to have his messed up DNA. We all took the time to comfort him and told him that we would love to have a mini Sephiroth running around. That there's nothing wrong with him and that we love everything about him.

Sephiroth finally conceded and admitted he wants one as well. So after that you all made an arrangement with each other. You would bear them all a child. You are so excited at the prospect of a big family. Of course this doesn't mean they will not look out for the other children. The children will all be brothers and sisters. The men will be daddies to each other's children and love them all equally.

You are brought out of your musing when Cloud enters the room with a tray in his hands. ''Are you hungry? I brought some snacks for you.'' You give Cloud a big smile ''I'll eat if you eat with me.'' Cloud smiles at you and sets the tray next to you on the bed. ''Sure! I'll eat with you.'' ''Thank you Cloudy!'' You reach forward to hug him but are stopped because of a painful sensation in your lower stomach. ''Ouch. That hurt.''

''(y/n)! Are you alright?'' Cloud worriedly reaches out for you. ''I'm fine. Maybe it was a cramp.'' You smile at Cloud to reassure him. The two of you continue to eat while Cloud keeps a close eye on you. After a couple minutes another cramp hits you. You make sure not to let Cloud notice anything. This continues for a while until you realize what's going on. "Cloudy?'' Cloud looks up at you. ''Uhm don't be alarmed but I think I'm in labor.''

Cloud looks at you with wide eyes. ''O-oh alright.'' Cloud sits there frozen. You can't help but laugh at his expression. ''Could you call the others?'' Cloud immediately stands up. ''Yes! I'll do that.'' He immediately runs out of the room and you can hear him scream downstairs. You can't help but laugh at Cloud's actions.

It doesn't take long for you to hear multiple footsteps running to your room. You just sit quietly on your bed waiting for them to enter your room. You don't have to wait very long before the door slams open. The men hurry inside and surround you on the bed. ''Aerith is on her way. Do you need anything (y/n)?'' You smile at the flustered faces around you. ''I just want you all close. Oh and can one of you take my pants off?''

Genesis takes of your pants and underwear while the others sit down on the bed. Angeal walks towards the bathroom to get some warm water and some towels. "can one of you sit behind me so I can lean on you.'' You scoot down the bed while the others look at each other. ''Angeal. Why don't you sit behind (y/n)?'' The others motion for Angeal to do so. ''Alright.''

Angeal scoots behind you so you sit between his legs. You immediately lean down. The doorbell goes off and Zack quickly runs downstairs. Shortly afterwards he comes back with Aerith in tow. ''Hello everybody! I guess it's finally time.'' She immediately sits down in front of you. ''How are you doing (y/n)?'' You try to give her a smile but the pain of another contraction hits you. ''Aghh. I-I'm fine. The time between contractions is getting shorter.''

Just then your water finally breaks and a rush of liquid spills on the sheets. ''I guess it's nearly time then. Since your water broke I have to check how dilated you are.'' Anxiousness sets in when you realize she has to feel inside. It brings back bad memories from your time with Hojo. Your mates notice your anxiety and try to calm you. ''It's alright kitty. We are here for you.'' The presence of your mates calms you down and you nod at Aerith to give her the go ahead.

You close your eyes and try to think about other things. ''Alright. You already are 8 cm dilated. You are one of the lucky ones. This will be a quick birth.'' The pain is getting worse and you can't help but let out a scream. The men don't like seeing you like this but they know it's for a good cause.

After a little while it's finally time to push. You push as hard as you can while squeezing the hands you are holding. At the moment you don't know whose hands they are but you don't care. ''Almost there (y/n). I can see the head. Keep going.'' After a couple more pushes you can feel something sliding out of you. You sag down against Angeal. Angeal gives you a kiss on your head. "You did great dear.''

The sound of a screaming baby fills your ears and you look up at Aerith. She hands the bundle in her arms to you and you eagerly accept it. ''Congratulations everyone! It's a healthy baby girl!'' You move the towel a bit so you can properly see her face. ''You are beautiful my little princess.'' The baby quiets down as soon as she hears her mother's voice. ''She has Angy's hair.'' The men all gather around you to have a look at the pup in your arms. She doesn't have hybrid features so she's human like her father.

You hear coos around you and you can't help but feel proud. ''She's beautiful angel.'' Aerith stands quietly away from the group, looking on with a smile on her face. She didn't see any abnormalities on the pup. She still has to do a blood test to see if everything is alright and Hojo didn't do any damage. For now she'll let them have their moment. They deserve it after all.


	26. chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

It turned out that Hojo's experiments didn't have a big effect on the baby. She's a healthy young girl that's loved greatly by her parents and all her daddies. Your abduction by Hojo left you with some mental scars, but fortunately for you, your mates are always by your side. Shinra didn't want to lose their top 5 Soldiers so they only got light punishments for killing Hojo.

Apparently you are very fertile. Since you got pregnant again a couple months after you gave birth to Gillian. You named her after Angeal's mother. This time you were pregnant with twin boys and this time Cloud is the biological father. There were no problems during this pregnancy and you gave birth to two healthy boys. Sora and Riku. It really wasn't difficult for you to get pregnant since you get pregnant almost immediately. You gave triplets to Sephiroth. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. Those three are totally mommy's boys.

Both Genesis and Zack became fathers to a baby girl. Genesis wanted to name his daughter after a goddess so she was named Minerva. Zack had great difficulty thinking of a normal name so in the end you named her Luna. Some of the kids have hybrid features and others didn't. They all treated each other the same though. The hybrid children only needed to learn more about their instincts and all kinds of other stuff. But all in due time.

You are so happy now. In the past you had given up on being happy. You could have never imagined you would have 5 loving mates and 8 kids. You wouldn't change a thing even if it meant going through all the abuse again to end up in that pet shop. You would do it all over again if this is the outcome.

At the moment you are making dinner while the others are playing with the kids. You are very excited right now since you have something to tell your mates during dinner. Since dinner is ready you decide to call the guys. ''Dinner is ready!'' The kids that could already walk and run, immediately run towards the table to sit down. You can't help but smile at their cuteness. The men walk in afterwards, some of them with a child in their arms. They all give you a kiss before putting the kids down in their chairs.

Angeal helps you with bringing the food to the table and you both sit down afterwards. You all start to eat while helping some of the kids. After a bit you can't hold it in anymore and you blurt out the news. ''I'm pregnant again!'' Silence follows as the men and some of the kids look at you. ''Mommy?'' You look at Kadaj ''Yes sweetie.'' ''What does pwegnant mean?'' You smile at him ''It means you are going to get another younger sibling. You are going to be a big brother again.'' ''Yeah I'm going to be a big bwother again.'' Kadaj has a big smile on his face while he cheers.

You smile at his antics and look back towards your mates. They all smile at you and they seem to be happy with the news. They all stand and walk towards you and kiss you. ''Let's celebrate tonight.'' Zack says softly so the kids won't hear. You flush red knowing what they mean with celebrating. ''Mommy? Are you sick? You're red.'' Angeal walks towards Gillian. ''Don't worry. Mommy's fine. He's just very excited about being pregnant again.'' ''If you say so daddy.''

The men sit down again and you all resume eating. You look around the table seeing all the smiles. Yes you would definitely not change a thing.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending was satisfactory to all of you. It was quite difficult to write a proper ending. Hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
